Un Besoin de Liberté
by Loclo4
Summary: Stiles et Jackson font partis des rares enfants ayant des capacités étranges. Vendus au seul laboratoire qui étudie ces phénomènes, Stiles et Jackson vont être élevés en Corée pour pouvoir être vendus au plus offrant. *Terminé*
1. Prologue

La liste des couleurs/émotions :

Ambre : calme/apaisé

Argent : fier

Azur : découragé

Beige : concentré

blanc : douleur bleu : tristesse

bordeaux : honte/embarassement

brune : négatif/pessimiste

cuivrée : plaisir malsain

cyan : indécis

émeraude : jalousie

framboise : méfiant

fuchsia : curieux

gris clair : sommeil léger/phase de réveil

gris foncé : sommeil profond.

indigo : mécontent

jade : tracassé

jaune : peur

lavande : ennuyé

lilas : hypocrisie

magenta : déçu

marron : impuissance

mauve : dégoût

noir : mensonge

noisette : fatigué/somnolence

dorée : heureux

orange : chaleur

platine : confiance

pourpre : coupable

rose : aimant

rouge : colère

saphir : choqué/surpris

sépia : déprime

turquoise : incompréhension

vert d'eau : espoir

vert kaki : nervosité

vert pomme : courage

vert anis : optimiste/positif

violet : impatience

* * *

Prologue

Stilinski Stiles se souvenait vaguement de sa mère. Le seul souvenir qu'il avait d'elle était un visage terrifiée, sa mère avait peur de lui. Elle l'avait appelé monstre et quelques jours plus tard, il était emmené par des scientifiques dans un lieu loin de la ville. Les adultes avaient l'air heureux. Ils avaient dit "un autre sujet à étudier" en parlant de Stiles.

Il était arrivé dans un laboratoire où il n'y avait que trois enfants. Stiles avait préféré ne pas trop leur parler mais le faisait quand ils lui posaient des questions. Après à peine deux ans passé là-bas, l'effectif des enfants étaient passés de trois à une trentaine.

Stiles avait la capacité de voir les auras des gens. Chaque couleur avait sa signification. Les couleurs pouvaient être pâles, opaques, claires ou foncées. Et toutes ces éventualités changeaient la signification.

Stiles passait de moins en moins de temps en laboratoire. Au début, il y allait tous les jours et les scientifiques lui demandaient sans cesse ce qu'il voyait et ce que ça représentait. Puis, Stiles commençait à savoir à quoi correspondait les couleurs qu'il voyait autour des gens.

Les scientifiques avaient été impressionné par la couleur des yeux du jeune garçon et ils avaient voulu le prendre en photo pour l'envoyer aux potentiels acheteurs. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils se rendirent compte que le violet était remplacé par du brun.

Le monde du jeune Jackson tournait autour de sa soif indomptable de savoir et de petits bonheurs quels qu'ils soient depuis tout petit déjà. Il fut mit au monde dans une famille sans le sou qui n'hésita pas un seul instant à le vendre lorsque des hommes de science s'intéressèrent à lui. Le petit garçon de 5 ans qu'il était fut alors emmené loin de tout ce qu'il connaissait jusqu'à présent et fut abandonné dans un bâtiment ressemblant à un hôpital rempli d'enfants aux mines étranges et effrayantes.

Les premiers jours furent déchirants pour le garçon timide et pleurnichard qu'il était mais sa tristesse et son incompréhension s'estompèrent avec le temps et il commença alors à découvrir le nouveau monde, dans lequel il serait à présent forcé de vivre, avec curiosité. Ce petit bout ne cessait de tourner dans les pattes des scientifiques pour leur poser énormément de questions. Au début, les adultes l'ignorait puis, petit à petit, certains commencèrent à répondre à ses interrogations avec amusement tant celles-ci étaient enfantines et sans importance.

Mais il finit par se désintéresser des plus grands qui ne faisaient que répondre bêtement à ses questions inintéressantes et se rapprocha d'un autre garçon, pas beaucoup plus vieux que lui, qui ne cessait de le repousser pour une raison inconnue.

Dès que Stiles eut six ans, un nouveau garçon du nom de Jackson venait de temps en temps l'importuner. Il avait bien fait en sorte de l'éviter ou de rester plonger dans ses livres pour ne pas lui répondre. Mais au fur et à mesure du temps qu'il passait avec lui, il ne pouvait plus vraiment supporter la solitude. Il appréciait de plus en plus Jackson au point de le considérer comme un nouveau petit-frère.

Au fils des années, Stiles finit par s'ouvrir assez pour que Jackson se faufile entre les brèches de sa carapace et apprendre à connaître ce "copain" si mystérieux. Ils devinrent rapidement inséparables et le blond sentit pour la première fois de sa vie qu'il était important et aimé. Son « frère », comme il aimait tant l'appeler, était plutôt du genre studieux mais sortait la tête de ses bouquins lorsque Jacks lui rendait visite. Ils parlaient souvent jusqu'à ce qu'un infirmier les obligeait à se séparer pour le couvre-feu du soir mais, quelquefois, le jeune garçon arrivait à se faufiler dans la chambre de son ami sans se faire attraper et pouvait alors dormir avec celui-ci jusqu'au petit matin, juste avant que les adultes ne se rendent compte de l'absence de Jackson.

Malgré le peu de liberté et les étranges phénomènes de cet hôpital, Jacks était heureux d'être avec son ami et de vivre tout simplement. Mais sa vie bascula le jour de son 8ème anniversaire lorsqu'un médecin détecta un changement lors d'une des visites médicales mensuelles. Tout d'abord, l'enfant subit une batterie de tests plus étranges et douloureux les uns que les autres jusqu'à ce qu'un compte rendu soit déposé : il possédait la capacité de contrôler le cœur des personnes qui entraient en contact visuel avec lui. Au vu de la puissance du pouvoir de Jacks, des mesures de sécurités furent prises et le nombre de tests augmenta considérablement. Tout d'abord, le personnel avait pour interdiction d'entrer en contact visuel du garçon et portaient des lunettes opaques, ensuite, un adulte devait surveiller les moindres faits et gestes de Jacks lorsqu'il se trouvait en compagnie des autres enfants. Les tests, quant à eux, laissaient d'horribles cicatrices sur le corps du jeune garçon qui hurlait de douleur, pleurait, suppliait et tombait régulièrement dans les pommes. Mais même si ces épreuves laissaient un traumatisme dans l'esprit de Jacks, celui-ci continuait de jouer, rire et sourire avec son seul ami.

Dès que Stiles eut neuf ans, son frère avait été accaparé par les scientifiques. Il le voyait de moins en moins et de plus son aura auparavant dorée, éclatante de bonheur, était parsemé de plus souvent de blanc, de douleur.

Stiles avait alors commencé à se méfier des adultes et à les détester. Il continuait d'apprendre et de faire ce qu'ils lui demandaient mais il gardait dans un coin de sa tête toutes les informations utiles qui pourront lui servir plus tard.


	2. Partie 1 - La Prison Chimique

La liste des couleurs/émotions :

Ambre : calme/apaisé

Argent : fier

Azur : découragé

beige : concentré

blanc : douleur bleu : tristesse

bordeaux : honte/embarassement

brune : négatif/pessimiste

cuivrée : plaisir malsain

cyan : indécis

émeraude : jalousie

framboise : méfiant

fuchsia : curieux

gris clair : sommeil léger/phase de réveil

gris foncé : sommeil profond.

indigo : mécontent

jade : tracassé

jaune : peur

lavande : ennuyé

lilas : hypocrisie

magenta : déçu

marron : impuissance

mauve : dégoût

noir : mensonge

noisette : fatigué/somnolence

dorée : heureux

orange : chaleur

platine : confiance

pourpre : coupable

rose : aimant

rouge : colère

saphir : choqué/surpris

sépia : déprime

turquoise : incompréhension

vert d'eau : espoir

vert kaki : nervosité

vert pomme : courage

vert anis : optimiste/positif

violet : impatience

* * *

Partie 1 – La prison chimique

Aujourd'hui âgé de 10 ans, Jackson passait beaucoup moins de temps en compagnie de son frère de cœur à cause des tests de plus en plus fréquents et violents, visant à déterminer la dangerosité de son pouvoir, mais arrivait toujours à échapper à la vigilances des adultes pour se faufiler dans la chambre de Stiles. Ce dernier de onze ans n'avait en aucun cas oublié sa rancune contre les scientifiques. Il passait son temps à étudier car il avait compris, il y a deux ans que les connaissances étaient ce qui lui permettrait de réussir à faire quelque chose contre eux. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi mais cela ne serait tarder.

Ce soir-là, le brun n'avait pas été présent au réfectoire et cela avait inquiété le blond qui vola une miche de pain plus grosse que sa main en cuisine avant de rejoindre son ami dans sa chambre. Celui-ci semblait plongé dans un de ses nombreux sujets d'étude et ne s'était sûrement pas rendu compte qu'il avait manqué le repas du soir.

Stiles lisait un livre sur l'histoire de la Corée du Sud, le pays où ils se trouvaient actuellement.

\- Je t'ai pas vu au dîner alors je me suis douté que tu aurais faim ! Tu as oublié de sortir le nez de tes livres, n'est-ce pas ?

Soudain, il entendit une voix juste à côté de lui. Il sursauta et vit Jackson, une grosse miche à la main, en train de lui sourire. Le fameux sourire malicieux de Jackson illumina le visage de celui-ci, créant une petit fossette sur sa joue gauche. Le plus âgé sourit en retour tout en rougissant d'avoir oublié le repas. Il descendit de son lit et attrapa le pain tout en remerciant le plus petit. Il l'entama tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de son petit-frère. C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose.

\- Il est où Brunski ? Demanda-t-il.

Ce scientifique était toujours collé à Jackson pour éviter qu'il blesse les autres enfants. Mais Stiles n'avait jamais cru les adultes sur ce point. Depuis que le blond avait 8 ans, il n'avait plus la possibilité d'être seul et était constamment suivit par un adulte baraqué ressemblant plus à un vigile sans un poil sur le caillou qu'à un scientifique malgré sa blouse blanche. Brunski restait avec Jackson même quand il était seul avec Stiles. L'adulte les écoutait et scrutait Jackson avec ses lunettes opaques effrayantes. Il faisait toujours un petit bruit irritant quand Stiles regardait les yeux de son ami trop longtemps et le plus petit détournait le regard.

Les seul moments où le chauve laissait l'enfant en paix était durant la nuit et au moment des cours. D'ailleurs, Jacks était seul dans sa "classe" et apprenait de moins en moins les matières de bases pour plus se concentrer sur le combat au corps à corps, l'autodéfense, le meilleur moyen de neutraliser un adversaire en un temps record et la survie. Tout d'abord, ce changement de programme avait déstabiliser le garçon qui s'était finalement habituer à celui-ci avec facilité étant donné qu'il n'était pas très fort en cours. Malgré cela, l'enfant avait toujours eut une façon de parler mature pour son âge et un raisonnement hors du commun ainsi qu'une facilité déconcertante pour deviner les pensées de ses interlocuteurs. Mais Jackson gardait tout cela pour lui et préférait faire semblant d'agir comme les autres enfants de son âge pour une question de « survie » comme il l'avait expliqué à son seul et meilleur ami lorsqu'il avait atteint ses 7 ans.

Stiles, un peu méfiant de l'absence de Brunski, était très heureux d'être seul avec son camarade. Finalement, le blond répondit à la question du plus âgé tandis qu'un air fier prenait place sur son visage d'angelot.

\- Enfermé dans ma chambre. J'suis plus rapide que ce gros balourd !

Stiles fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien dit. Il était au courant du changement d'apprentissage du plus jeune sans que les scientifiques ne s'en doutent une seconde. Après avoir appris ce qu'était la guerre et lu quelques histoires de différents pays, Stiles avait compris qu'ils voulaient faire de son petit-frère une arme. Il sourit narquoisement en voyant que cela se retournait contre eux. Jackson n'était pas assez fort pour battre Brunski, car l'aura de l'adulte n'avait jamais eu une trace de peur. Puis une fois que Jackson sera capable de battre le garde-scientifique, ils enverront un professionnel.

Jacks savait que quelqu'un finirait par ouvrir la porte de sa chambre avec un double des clefs et que le garde serait furax et n'hésiterait pas à punir le petit mais il s'en fichait tant que son temps de paix était partagé avec son frère.

Ce dernier souleva alors les cheveux de devant les yeux de son ami pour finalement le regarder. Jackson avait de beaux yeux bleus-verts et Stiles aimait cette couleur car elle était celle de l'espoir et elle n'existait pas dans ce laboratoire. Elle existait juste dans les yeux de Jackson. Lorsque la main du brun secoua la touffe blonde, un sourire bienheureux illumina le visage pâle du plus jeune qui ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Stiles avait toujours eut le pouvoir de lui donner le sourire même aux pires moments de sa vie.

La lumière devint soudainement plus éblouissante pour Jackson qui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de plonger son regard dans celui du brun. Les yeux violets de Stiles avaient longtemps attiré la curiosité de Jacks qui avait souvent demandé à son ami de lui expliquer la raison de leur étrange couleur et celui-ci avait finit par lui expliquer au bout de plusieurs tentatives ratées. Normalement, ses yeux sont marrons mais lorsqu'il voyait des auras, ils devenaient violet. Une fois, le plus jeune avait surpris ce même regard devenir rouge mais il avait rapidement compris qu'il n'en saurait pas plus à ce sujet pour une raison qui lui échappait.

\- Tu devrais demander à ce qu'on te coupe les cheveux. Je ne vois plus tes yeux, dit Stiles en finissant la miche de pain et en retirant sa main.

\- Je pense que les adultes préfèrent que mes cheveux soient longs. Ils ont peur de mon regard.

En vérité, sa chevelure le gênait beaucoup pour voir les détails qui l'entourait mais il préférait ne rien dire tant son propre pouvoir lui donnait la frousse. Il avait sans arrêts peur de faire une bêtise car le pouvoir qu'il sentait couler dans ses veines bouillonnait et menaçait d'exploser, emportant avec lui la santé du plus jeune qui se sentait défaillir à chaque émotion trop forte. Le jour viendra où sa colère atteindra une force qu'il ne contrôlera pas et alors le peu de maîtrise qu'il détenait encore sur ses capacités céderont. Mais il ne comptait pas laisser ces adultes le contenir éternellement et il réfléchissait déjà à un plan pour s'échapper en compagnie de son ami. Jacks ne savait pas où ils iraient une fois dehors mais il était sûr de pouvoir s'en sortir grâce à ses leçons qu'il écoutait avec la plus grande attention.

Après la réponse que lui donna Jackson pour ses cheveux, Stiles grimaça :

\- Les adultes sont des abrutis, grogna-t-il.

La réplique de son aîné tira Jackson de ses pensées et il sourit finement, conscient que son ami pensait réellement ces mots. Lui aussi ne portait pas ces scientifiques dans son cœur et il ne cherchait pas, de toute façon, à les aimer. Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules à ces mots et détourna le regard, gêné qu'on le fixe si intensément. Seul Stiles osait encore le regarder dans les yeux malgré l'obtention de son pouvoir aussi mystérieux que dangereux.

\- Je ne veux pas devenir adulte si ça me rend comme eux.

Le cœur de Stiles s'était pincé en voyant que Jackson avait détourné le regard et il sentit la colère monter en lui. Il décida alors de changer de sujet. Il remarqua alors que l'aura du blond était moins douloureuse aujourd'hui et beaucoup plus dorée.

\- Tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Interrogea-t-il pour savoir ce qui avait rendu son ami un peu plus heureux.

Le plus jeune qui se remit à sourire, encore excité par son piège ingénieux visant à enfermer son chien de garde.

\- J'ai appris à mettre un gros animal en cage, et tout seul!

La réponse fit évacuer la colère de Stiles et il s'esclaffa. Après avoir essuyé une larme de joie et arrêté de rire, il sourit à son ami et l'invita à s'asseoir sur son lit. Le blond jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil à la porte fermée de la petite chambre malgré sa capacité à entendre le battement de cœur des personnes proche de lui à moins de 10 mètres, car les pulsations régulières de son meilleur ami emplissait son ouïe et l'empêchait d'analyser les rythmes cardiaque environnants.

\- J'ai une idée, dit le brun.

Stiles voulait que ce moment dure une éternité mais il savait très bien que Jackson allait vite être retrouvé. Il n'y avait rien dans sa chambre à part un lit, des toilettes, un lavabo et une petite bibliothèque. Aucun endroit où se cacher.

\- Tu vas t'allonger sur mon lit, et je vais m'asseoir en haut de ta tête. Mes jambes seront autour de toi et tu mettras ta tête sur mon ventre, je nous recouvrirai avec les couvertures. Dès qu'ils viennent pour te chercher, ils ne te verront pas. Ils me verront juste en train de lire un livre. Puis une fois qu'ils seront parti, on pourra de nouveau discuter.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses gronder par ma faute. Tu es sûr que ça va marcher ?

Stiles rassura du mieux qu'il pouvait son ami pour qu'il accepte le plan. Il ne voulait pas que Jackson soit le seul à subir une punition alors que c'était de sa faute. Si il n'avait pas manqué le repas, le plus jeune n'aurait jamais enfermé Brunski. Puis il était persuadé que sa punition serait moins horrible que Jacks, et c'est pour cela qu'il voulait le protéger le plus possible et retarder l'échéance.

Jackson était peu convaincu du résultat de ce plan mais avait une confiance sans bornes envers l'aîné. Quelques minutes plus tard la mise en place du plan de Stiles, trois battements de cœur vinrent alerter le blond de la présence d'individus chamboulés ou alors très très en colère et il avertit aussitôt Stiles qui les recouvrit de la couverture. Placé ainsi, le plus jeune avait la joue collée contre le ventre de son ami et il se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles de gène mais aussi à cause d'un sentiment étrange et agréable qu'il ignora rapidement pour se concentrer sur ses battements de cœur et sa respiration. N'osant presque pas respirer, Jacks écouta la scène en fermant fort les yeux, la peur nouant son estomac.

Le livre d'histoire coréenne dans les mains, Stiles regarda la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit. Il pouvait voir Brunski et trois autres scientifiques. Un d'entre eux avait une seringue avec lui

Stiles fronça les sourcils n'aimant pas ce qu'il voyait. L'aura de Brunski vibrait de colère et celle des autres scientifiques de peur et d'excitation. Voulaient-ils faire une autre expérience horrible sur Jackson pour le punir ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Demanda Stiles en désignant la seringue. Pourquoi Brunski n'est pas avec Jackson ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

L'auras des scientifiques se teintèrent de surprise et Brunski s'avança vers le lit.

\- Tu joues aux idiots ?! Jackson est forcément venu te voir après ce qu'il m'a fait.

Le susnommé entendait les battements effrénés du cœur de son ami et pinça les lèvres en se maudissant de lui avoir fait prendre un risque aussi grave.

Stiles fronça encore plus les sourcils pour jouer l'incompréhension. Le scientifique portant la seringue dit aux autres d'aller chercher ailleurs car l'enfant ne pouvait pas s'être caché dans la chambre. Jackson s'autorisa alors une petite inspiration pour alimenter ses poumons en oxygène lorsque qu'il entendit les cœurs s'éloigner. Mais Brunski s'arrêta sur le pas de porte pour observer plus attentivement la forme sous les couvertures.

\- Tu as bien grandis depuis hier, Stiles.

Il s'approcha alors vivement du lit et souleva la couverture pour découvrir Jackson, les autres scientifiques revenant rapidement dans la chambre. Une main attrapa fermement les cheveux du blond. Jacks laissa échapper un cri de fureur et tenta de se débattre avec courage sans pour autant réussir à se dégager de la poigne du garde. Stiles, quant à lui, attrapa le bras du scientifique pour le faire lâcher prise. Jackson sentit qu'on lui injectait un liquide qui engourdissait progressivement et rapidement les membres du garçon.

\- Laissez-le tranquille ! Cria Stiles tandis qu'un scientifique endormait le blond.

Brunski secoua son bras dès que la seringue fut retiré du bras du gosse et se débarrassa aisément de Stiles. Ce dernier retomba brutalement sur le lit lorsqu'il vit Jackson s'affaisser comme un chiffon.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire !? Cria Stiles en essayant de rejoindre le plus jeune qui fut confié à un autre scientifique.

\- On va faire en sorte qu'il ne te voit plus pendant un moment, murmura Brunski au creux de son oreille. Quant à toi, tu attendras demain pour ta punition, ton copain en priorité.

Stiles se mit à pleurer tout en appelant le nom de son ami. Il essayait de s'échapper de la prise de l'adulte sans aucun résultat.

\- Il faudrait une dose pour lui aussi.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Stiles grimaça face à la douleur qui lui était très peu connu. Il avait été en face d'une seringue il y a de cela plus de six ans et il n'en avait pas gardé un très bon souvenir. Il se sentit s'assoupir et le noir arriva.

~Un Besoin de Liberté~

Lorsque Jackson rouvrit les yeux, il tenta de se redresser mais resta étrangement cloué au lit. La voix détestable mais familière de Brunski retentit alors juste à côté de lui d'un ton monocorde.

\- Reste tranquille pendant l'examen où ça risque de piquer.

Les sens engourdit du blond lui revinrent brutalement à la minute où une énorme machine lui envoya une lumière aveuglante en plein dans les yeux, lui brûlant la rétine et scannant ses globes oculaires. Un cri silencieux resta coincé dans sa gorge tandis qu'il subissait sans pouvoir agir l'examen du scientifique qui n'y allait pas de main morte avec le pauvre garçon. À la fin des tests, les yeux de Jacks le faisait souffrir et l'adulte lui cacha la vue avec du bandage qu'il enroula soigneusement autour du crâne du jeune enfant qui sanglotait sans pouvoir lâcher une larme.

\- Tu retrouveras la vue dans quelques jours. En attendant, tu gardes ces bandages et t'évites de faire l'idiot, on est d'accord ?

Jacks hocha lentement la tête, le corps tremblant sous ses sanglots silencieux et sous la colère qui formait une boule dans sa gorge et laissaient un goût amer de soif de justice sur sa langue.

Les yeux du jeune garçon lui faisait un mal de chien alors que ceux-ci essayaient désespérément de s'humidifier en vain. Jackson arrêta rapidement de chouiner pour rien et se contenta de rester immobile sur la table d'examen jusqu'à ce que le scientifique le pousse hors de celle-ci, faisant sursauter le garçon au passage. Le monde était totalement noir autour du blond qui tremblait de peur, de rage et de tristesse tant l'injustice de cette situation l'ébranlait. Brunski posa ensuite sa main d'ours sur l'épaule frêle de l'enfant, qui sauta presque au plafond sous la surprise, et l'obligea à marcher sans pour autant le lâcher, évitant ainsi que l'aveugle ne rentre en contact avec des obstacles. Celui-ci avançait d'ailleurs lentement et prudemment même s'il était guidé et ne s'arrêta que lorsque son garde le lâcha avant de faire un bruit de cliquetis signifiant qu'il fouillait son trousseau de clef. Lorsqu'un bruit de serrure retentit, Jacks comprit que son "garde" avait fini par trouver la bonne clef. Le scientifique poussa ensuite l'enfant à l'intérieur et il tituba un instant avant de tomber comme une masse, complètement perdu sans son sens visuel.

En cherchant un moyens de se redresser, Jackson trouva une surface plate et légèrement moelleuse qu'il reconnue comme étant un lit. Il se hissa alors dessus et attendit que Brunski prenne la parole lorsqu'il entendit celui-ci se racler la gorge. Un air dégoûté tordit le visage rougit par les larmes du gamin.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi nous avons augmenté l'intensité du rayon laser, Jackson?

Devant le silence du jeune garçon, le scientifique soupira et s'accroupit à la hauteur de l'aveugle qui ne sourcilla pas.

\- Tu as fais quelque chose de grave aujourd'hui et de dangereux. Imagine si ton pouvoir s'était activé sans que tu ne le veuilles avec ton ami ? Aucun scientifique ne donnaient précisément la puissance de ton... don.

Jacks tourna la tête, signe qu'il refusait d'entendre un seul mot de plus et Brunski se redressa avant de sortir de la chambre sans verrouiller la porte. Après tout, l'enfant ne bougerait pas et sa peur du noir l'aiderait sûrement à rester sage.

~Un Besoin de Liberté~

Quand Stiles se réveilla, il était seul dans sa chambre. Il voulut sortir mais sa porte était fermé à clef. Il devait sans doute être très tôt, alors le brun patienta en faisant les cent pas, complètement inquiet pour Jackson. Ces scientifiques de malheur étaient encore en train de torturer le plus jeune.

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'adulte que le brun avait le plus côtoyé. L'homme de science qui lui donnait les cours mais aussi celui qui s'occupait de Stiles ors des examens mensuels et quand ce dernier était malade. L'enfant affronta du regard l'adulte.

\- Stiles, est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda l'adulte.

Totalement désarçonné par la question, le brun mit du temps à répondre.

\- Euh... Je, oui. Jackson va bien ?

\- Il s'est réveillé, il y a quelques instants. Il sera aveugle pendant quelques jours.

\- Quoi ! Mais !

\- Stiles ! Gronda le scientifique. Il mérite la punition qu'il vient de subir. Il sait très bien que Brunski est avec lui seulement pour la sécurité de tous les enfants. Ce qu'il a fait et mal mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Par contre, tu l'as caché et tu dois aussi subir une punition.

Stiles bouillonnait de rage. Il regardait le sol pour éviter de voir l'aura du scientifique qui le dégoûtait. Il avait toujours considérait l'adulte différemment des autres car son aura portait toujours les couleurs de la sincérité et de la gentillesse. Mais ce qu'il vit aujourd'hui était totalement différent. Une aura noircie de mensonge parsemé de lilas, une couleur dont il ne savait pas la signification.

\- Comme tes potentiels acheteurs ne veulent pas que tu sois blessé d'une quelconque manière, tu resteras enfermé jusqu'à ce que Jackson retrouve la vue. Comme ça, il sera seul dans le noir sans t'avoir toi à ses côtés.

À ses mots, Stiles écarquilla les yeux. L'aura perdit le noir pour être remplacé par le cuivre que tous scientifiques arboraient. Cuivre la couleur du plaisir malsain. L'adulte savait que Jackson se sentira abandonné par Stiles, et pour ce dernier c'était la pire des punitions qu'ils puissent avoir. Brunski entra dans la pièce et il vit le regard blessé de l'enfant.

\- Vous lui avez annoncé ? Demanda le garde de Jackson. Il continua après avoir vu hochement de tête de l'autre adulte. On va dire au gamin que tu ne veux pas le voir.

Sur ces mots les deux adultes s'éclipsèrent. Stiles s'effondra puis il se mit à pleurer jusqu'à tomber de fatigue sur le sol froid de sa chambre.

Cinq jours passèrent durant lesquels le brun avait passé son temps à étudier. Il voulait apprendre plus vite. Il ne restait qu'un livre de sa bibliothèque qu'il n'avait pas encore lu et appris. Il se dit qu'il devait demander à ce qu'on lui apporte les niveaux supérieurs. D'après « son » scientifique attitré, il avait le niveau d'un enfant « normal » de dix-huit ans.

~Un Besoin de Liberté~

Les jours qui suivirent furent un véritable calvaire pour Jackson qui refusait de se nourrir et de bouger de son lit tant que son ami ne pouvait pas le rejoindre mais un scientifique lui expliqua que Stiles refusait personnellement de l'approcher, ce qui attrista tout d'abord le plus jeune. Puis, il se dit que c'était impossible, que son frère de cœur refuse de le voir surtout avec leur lien particulier et leur haine commune envers les adultes du laboratoire.

Ce mensonge ne fit qu'augmenter la colère du rouquin qui rumina dans son coin jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin supporter la lumière de sa chambre et apercevoir des images floues. Au moins, sa vue revenait et cette simple idée l'aidait à affronter cette épreuve avec courage.

Alors que Jacks pensait ne plus jamais avoir le droit de sortir de sa chambre, Brunski réapparut et, sans dire un mot, emmena le jeune garçon par le bras jusqu'à une chambre qu'il reconnaissait à peine même s'il plissait les yeux. D'ailleurs, il avait plus reconnu l'homme baraqué à sa carrure qu'à son visage.

Soudain la porte de la chambre de Stiles s'ouvrit sur Brunski. Son aura été cuivrée et dorée. Le brun se mit debout, sur ses gardes.

\- Vous avez vingt minutes seul ensemble, annonça l'adulte.

Surpris, Stiles vit alors Jackson être poussé par l'adulte dans la chambre avant que ce dernier ne ferme la porte à clef. Stiles ne voyait que du blanc (douleur), du bleu (tristesse) ainsi que du turquoise (incompréhension). Il y avait quelques pointes de rouge (colère) et de sépia (déprime). Il ne voyait pas vraiment Jackson, trop émue pour avoir une image nette.

Jackson resta un instant sur la défensive, jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui à la recherche de réponses mais ne trouva qu'une silhouette vague mais familière. Son cœur se remplit un instant de l'espoir que cette personne soit son ami mais le doute balaya rapidement cette faible lueur jusqu'à ce qu'un corps se jette sur lui, ravivant instantanément cette flamme.

Le plus jeune avait toujours mit un point d'honneur à ne pas pleurer devant son meilleur ami pour éviter d'inquiéter celui-ci mais cette fois-là était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Le plus jeune tenta tant bien que mal de contenir ses larmes mais finit par céder et pleura pour la première fois dans les bras familiers de Stiles, secoués de spasmes et de hoquets.

\- St-Stily... J'ai *hic*, j'ai eu si *hic*, si peur de plus jamais te revoir!

Le brun resserra son étreinte.

\- Je suis désolé, ils m'ont empêché de venir te voir. Ils m'ont empêché, je voulais venir te voir mais ils m'ont empêché.

Après un long câlin et être rassuré par Jackson que ce dernier n'avait pas cru les scientifiques, Stiles s'écarta enfin pour observer les yeux de son frère. Il souleva la chevelure et retint une injure de passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Jacks baissa la tête et grimaça sans dire un mot.

Stiles n'allait pas lui demander si ça allait, il voyait bien que l'autre enfant allait mal. Il le reprit dans ses bras. Ils leur restaient douze minutes entre eux, Stiles allait en profiter. Il chuchota alors dans l'oreille de son ami.

\- Jackson, je te promets que je te sortirai d'ici. Je ne sais pas quand et je ne sais pas où est-ce qu'on ira après mais je te sortirai d'ici. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour te protéger des adultes et de leurs expériences. Et je ne suis pas assez intelligent pour élaborer un plan de sortie. Mais avec le temps, j'y arriverai. Pendant ce temps, je veux que tu me promettes de ne plus jamais mettre ta vie en danger et de tenir le coup. Ils me laissent de plus en plus sans surveillance et je trouverai bien un moyen de nous enfuir. Je trouverai.

\- Je... Je te le promets. Je te promets de devenir plus fort pour nous protéger.

Le temps passa trop vite au goût du blond qui fronça les sourcils lorsque le scientifique de garde revint le chercher. Cependant, cette fois-ci, il ne se débattu pas et suivit simplement Brunski sans faire d'histoire, lançant un dernier regard à son précieux ami.

\- A plus Stily.

~Un Besoin de Liberté~

Plus le temps passait et plus Jackson prenait en force et en muscles, perfectionnant ses capacités destructrices pour le plus grand bonheur des scientifiques. L'entraînement qu'il suivait commençait à porter ses fruits et il réussissait à présent à mettre son professeur au tapis sans soucis malgré sa petite taille et la différence considérable de force, jouant sur l'avantage que son adversaire avait. Lorsque le jeune homme n'avait pas cours, il continuait de subir des tests plus douloureux les uns que les autres qui laissaient des marques d'hématomes, de brûlures et de blessures sur son corps. Malgré toutes ces années, les scientifiques ne connaissaient toujours pas le degrés de dangerosité du pouvoir du blond et continuaient sans arrêts les mêmes tests peu concluants dans l'espoir de percer le mystère qui enveloppait la compétence de Jacks qui avait un mal fou à ne pas s'en prendre au premier adulte pas assez méfiant avec lui.

Puis, un jour, tout capota. Le self-control du beau blond explosa lorsque le médecin en chef, un homme aussi ignoble qu'effrayant, lui fit un examen qui traumatisa a jamais Jacks tant sa barbarie et la méchanceté de celui qui le lui infligeait le frappa. C'est ainsi que l'incident arriva, le regard bleu-vert du blond se plongea dans celui du scientifique et il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une demi-seconde pour tomber au sol, une expression de surprise et de douleur gravé à jamais sur son visage figée par la mort. La caméra de la pièce avertit aussitôt les autres adultes de cette scène et une alarme se mit à retentir dans tout le bâtiment. Jacks savait qu'ils seraient là d'une minute à l'autre mais son regard restait planté sur le corps sans vie. Un étrange sentiment fit frissonner le jeune homme qui était loin d'être choqué : il ressentait de l'excitation. Comme prévu, une troupe entière d'hommes armés portant des lunettes opaques rappliqua dans la minute et cerna le blond, faisant ainsi passer l'excitation de sa petite victoire. Un homme plus baraqué que les autres lui injecta un sédatif qui suffisait à transformer les membres du garçon en chewing-gum, l'empêchant ainsi de se débattre avec toute sa force tandis qu'il était emmené dans une salle blanche sans fenêtre, où plusieurs scientifiques s'activaient autour d'un étrange masque relié à des bonbonnes de gaz, avec pour unique meuble une table d'examen. A la vue de celle-ci, le jeune homme tenta de se dégager de la prise des adultes en vain. Sans sa force, même un gamin de cinq ans pourrait facilement le contrôler. Le cœur de Jackson tambourinait dans sa poitrine tandis que les scientifiques le firent s'allonger sur la table avant de placer un masque sur le bas du visage du jeune homme qui retint sa respiration comme il le pouvait. Malheureusement, il reprit une grande inspiration lorsque ses poumons commencèrent à brûler et le monde devint noir autour de lui tandis qu'il sombrait dans un cauchemars qui prit une année entière de sa vie. Quelques fois, des sons et des images vagues lui revenait et il réagissait en serrant faiblement les poings mais son regard restait dans le vide, caché par une mèche blonde qu'il n'eut jamais la force de repousser.

~Un Besoin de Liberté~

[Six ans plus tard]

À l'âge de dix-sept ans, Stiles avait cumulé autant de connaissance qu'un homme d'une trentaine d'année, dans à peu près tous les domaines. Il n'avait pas touché aux disciplines sportives, car d'après les scientifiques cela ne lui sera d'aucune utilité, et tout ce qui est domaine de la musique. Le reste il savait. Il avait été préparé en quelques sortes pour être un homme à tout faire. Pourquoi s'encombrer de plein de personnes alors qu'on peu en avoir qu'une.

Stiles avait bien tenté de se rebeller contre les scientifiques quand il avait vu l'état de Jackson deux jours après l'alarme assourdissante qui avait retenti. Ce jour-là Stiles avait eu très peur, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Tout avait été fermé à clef automatiquement. Une paire de journée plus tard, il avait bien compris que c'était dû à Jackson et avait insisté pour aller le voir. Le brun avait été horrifié de voir son frère allongé, complètement ailleurs, un masque couvrant une grande partie de son visage. Le blond n'avait pas fait attention à lui, n'avait même pas eu conscience de sa présence. C'est alors qu'il avait découvert une nouvelle couleur/émotion à son inventaire. Le bronze, la couleur de l'absence. Absence de soi, ne voyant rien, n'entendant rien. Ne réagissant pas.

Cela lui a fait extrêmement mal. Il avait alors décidé de faire une grève de la faim et il refusa de parler ou de bouger tant que Jackson était dans cet état.

C'est alors que trois jours plus tard, il le rencontra. Son « bienfaiteur », son futur acheteur, son futur employeur. C'était un homme plus grand de quatre centimètres. L'adolescent avait été transporté dans une salle de réunion où cet homme l'attendait.

Il était typé à l'occidentale, il avait des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus et il avait une cicatrice sur le nez. Son aura était un mélange d'argent, de dorée, de fuchsia et de platine. C'était une très belle aura, c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait une aussi belle. Celle de Jackson avait été belle un temps, mais cette époque était révolu. Subjugué par l'homme en face de lui, il resta un moment à fixer son aura hypnotisante, dont le fuchsia n'arrêtait pas de varier. L'homme essayait-t-il de cacher sa curiosité ? Mais à qui ? À lui ? Aux caméras ?

-Enchanté Stilinski Stiles, commença l'homme en anglais. Je m'appelle Deucalion Alpha et je viens des États-Unis d'Amériques.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas la présence de cet individu ici. Sa réaction fit apparaître la couleur de la surprise dans son aura.

-Tu ne parles pas anglais, pourtant on m'a dit que tu savais le faire, marmonna-t-il à son intention.

-Si, je parle anglais, fit Stiles d'une voix qui avait du mal à sortir.

-Bien, on m'a informé que tu te laissais mourir et je me suis déplacé exprès pour te faire changer d'avis.

-Vous êtes qui ? Demanda le brun en croisant les bras dans son fauteuil roulant.

-Je suis ton futur employeur et celui qui fait en sorte que ta vie soit confortable ici.

-On ne m'a pas informé que mon futur acheteur avait été enfin décidé.

-Les autres ont soudainement arrêté de te vouloir, vois-tu, expliqua Deucalion, un immense sourire aux lèvres et le grossissement de l'argentée de son aura. Maintenant pourrais-tu m'expliquer ton comportement ?

Stiles essaya d'affronter le regard de l'adulte avant de détourner les yeux. Avant qu'il ne puisse prendre la parole, Deucalion s'exclama tout en se levant.

-Wouah, incroyable. On m'avait parlé de la capacité de tes yeux à changer de couleur mais là je suis totalement impressionné, dit-il en tenant le menton de l'enfant. Alors cette réponse ?

-Et bien, euh... Mon fr-ami est maltraité alors j'essaye de faire en sorte qu'il ne le soit plus, expliqua Stiles d'une petite voix complètement intimidé.

-Je vois et qu'a-t-il comme pouvoir ? Demanda l'adulte dont l'aura pris une légère couleur beige.

-Il peut contrôler les battements de cœur.

Mr. Alpha ne dit rien un moment puis il s'assit juste à côté de son futur achat.

-Dès que je peux te prendre avec moi, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour prendre ton ami avec moi. Mais en échange tu me promets de prendre soin de toi ?

Deucalion tendit la main à Stiles qui la serra sans hésiter car il n'y avait aucune trace de mensonge ou d'émotion négative dans son aura.


	3. Partie 2 - La Fuite

La liste des couleurs/émotions :

Ambre : calme/apaisé

Argent : fier

Azur : découragé

beige : concentré

blanc : douleur bleu : tristesse

bordeaux : honte/embarassement

brune : négatif/pessimiste

cuivrée : plaisir malsain

cyan : indécis

émeraude : jalousie

framboise : méfiant

fuchsia : curieux

gris clair : sommeil léger/phase de réveil

gris foncé : sommeil profond.

indigo : mécontent

jade : tracassé

jaune : peur

lavande : ennuyé

lilas : hypocrisie

magenta : déçu

marron : impuissance

mauve : dégoût

noir : mensonge

noisette : fatigué/somnolence

dorée : heureux

orange : chaleur

platine : confiance

pourpre : coupable

rose : aimant

rouge : colère

saphir : choqué/surpris

sépia : déprime

turquoise : incompréhension

vert d'eau : espoir

vert kaki : nervosité

vert pomme : courage

vert anis : optimiste/positif

violet : impatience

* * *

Partie 2 – La fuite

Stiles se glissa dans la chambre de Jackson. Ce dernier endormi, Stiles en profita pour lui enlever son masque qui avait gâché cette année entière. Il prit le corps assoupi et l'installa comme il put sur un fauteuil roulant qu'il avait "emprunté". Voyant toujours l'aura grise foncée de son ami, Stiles poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que Jackson dormait toujours d'un sommeil profond. Il poussa le fauteuil jusqu'à la porte et avant d'en franchir le seuil, il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Ne voyant aucune aura, il comprit qu'ils seraient seuls dans le couloir de l'immense bâtiment qu'il avait très peu quitté. Il déplaça le fauteuil à un rythme assez rapide. Il fallait qu'ils partent le plus vite possible de cette prison qui fut leurs foyers. En laissant traîner ses oreilles et ses yeux, il avait compris que Deucalion prendrait Jackson comme ils l'avaient convenu, mais qu'il le laisserait sous gaz à cause de l'incapacité à contrôler son pouvoir. De plus, les enfants étaient vendus une fois leur majorité atteinte. Et il avait eu dix-huit ans six jours plus tôt.

Stiles s'arrêta devant une porte qui n'était pas celle de l'entrée de la bâtisse mais celle de la chaufferie. Il ouvrit la porte aisément grâce à la clef qu'il avait volée aux gardiens qui surveillaient les caméras de surveillance après les avoir drogués. Cela avait été d'une facilité enfantine quand on arrivait à "lire" les gens. Plus d'un an que Stiles observait tout et tout le monde pour mettre en place son plan d'évasion qui englobait Jackson. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait sauver que lui. Son choix avait été rapide : Jackson son petit frère tout le temps collé à lui et qui l'admirait. C'était grâce à lui que l'envie de s'enfuir de leurs existences contrôlées était apparu. À cause de la perte de ce petit frère qui n'était plus qu'une enveloppe corporelle depuis qu'il portait ce masque. Stiles avait compris avec peine qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde Jackson et qu'il fallait le sortir de cet endroit qui le lui avait volé. Il devait le sauver, le protéger.

C'est alors que Stiles avait commencé à apprendre la chimie, ce qui avait bien évidemment ravi les scientifiques. Plus ils étaient cultivés, plus ils valaient cher. L'apprentissage de base : neuf langues (le coréen, le mandarin, le japonais, l'anglais, l'espagnol, l'arabe, l'hindi, le français et le russe), les bonnes manières des neuf pays dont la langue est apprise, la géographie et les bases des survies et des secours. Peu d'enfants apprenaient d'autres choses car en plus il y avait les nombreuses heures passées en laboratoire, en rééducation et en "atelier détente". Stiles avait été forcé en plus d'apprendre la politique car son pouvoir avait d'immense qualité pour ce domaine et qu'il était prédestiné à être vendu à un politicien, ce qu'il apprit lors de l'année de ses dix-sept ans. Mais il avait aussi appris l'histoire de la Corée, de la Russie, de la Chine et des États-Unis, les mathématiques, la mécanique, l'informatique et l'anatomie humaine. Cela s'expliquait par le fait que son pouvoir s'est développé très vite, à l'âge de cinq ans, et qu'il n'avait aucun effet secondaire. Il lui restait juste à apprendre à quoi correspondaient les différentes couleurs. Les seules fois qu'il allait au laboratoire étaient en cas de maladies ou pour faire les tests mensuels. Il a été un des enfants les moins maltraités de ce bâtiment.

Stiles avait développé des drogues en cachette et les avaient testé sur les adultes dont l'attention était baissée pour les glisser dans leurs thés ou cafés. Une fois que la drogue permettant d'endormir pendant un temps fut prête, il en garda une dizaine de doses cachées pour le jour J.

Il porta Jackson et l'assit de l'autre côté de la porte ouverte. Il referma cette dernière à clef et ramena le fauteuil où il l'avait pris pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon. Il se dirigea ensuite vers une des salles qui servaient d'atelier de détente. Il prit ses deux confections et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il installa la "tête" à son effigie sur l'oreiller et modela la couverture pour qu'on pense qu'il était dans le lit. Ensuite, il en fit de même dans la chambre de Jackson en faisant attention de remettre le masque. Il passa à nouveau dans la salle de surveillance et mis en place un compte à rebours pour défiger les caméras intérieures, et un autre d'une heure pour les caméras extérieures. Il devait atteindre la pièce où se trouvait Jackson et où il n'y avait pas de système de surveillance avant que les caméras fonctionnent à nouveau correctement. De retour devant la chaufferie, Stiles entra et referma la porte de l'intérieur. Il constata que Jackson était en phase de réveil comme le démontrait son aura grise claire. Il écarta les jambes de son ami ainsi que les bras. Ensuite, il s'assit de façon à ce que son dos touche le torse de son compagnon de fuite. Une fois fait, il croisa les jambes de Jackson autour de sa taille et il en fit de même pour ses bras. Il se mit à quatre pattes et s'aida du mur face à lui pour se remettre debout. Il réajusta sa prise et descendit les marches pour arriver aux chauffauds. Pendant son ascension, il regardait l'aura de son camarade devenir de plus en plus clair mais également prendre une teinte orangée lui apprenant qu'il commençait à avoir chaud.

Des secousses réveillèrent le jeune homme qui ouvrit les yeux et tacha de comprendre la situation malgré son esprit embué. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre où il était et avec qui. Son premier réflexe fut de poser ses doigts fins sur ses lèvres et de sourire en ne sentant pas de masque. Une fois réjouit de sa découverte, une question s'imposa dans son esprit : Où Stiles l'emmenait-il?

Il prit alors la parole malgré sa voix rauque encore un peu endormie.

-Où on va ?

Stiles descendit la dernière marche et fit asseoir Jackson contre un des quatre murs.

-Ailleurs qu'ici. Tu ne subiras plus ce gaz ignoble, je te le promets, expliqua Stiles en embrassant le front de son interlocuteur.

Il se releva et s'approcha d'un des chauffauds qui semblait inactif. Stiles essuya son front qui se perla de sueur à cause de la chaleur étouffante de la pièce. Il poussa le chauffaud à l'opposé du mur. Il y a quatre mois, il avait entrepris de dessouder et déboulonner ce chauffaud pour pouvoir creuser un tunnel. Il s'était servi de ses acquis en mécanique pour s'en occuper sans problème. Il avait calculé que cet endroit était le plus proche de la sortie et l'endroit où ils pouvaient être le plus en sécurité pour s'enfuir dans le tunnel qu'il avait creusé durant ces longs mois. Il avait utilisé un mélange chimique qui émiettait le béton. Quand il était chargé de "sortir" les poubelles du bâtiment, il faisait un détour par ici. Creuser une dizaine de centimètres, ramasser les détritus et repartait faire la tâche initiale. Il semble étrange de confier une tâche pareil à une "expérience" mais le manque de personnel se faisait clairement sentir car ceci était un secret d'État dont très peu de personnes en avaient connaissance et comme Stiles était un des plus stables et celui qui voulait être seul de temps en temps sans avoir quelqu'un qui le surveillait constamment, il était souvent désigné pour ses tâches. Même si il y avait les caméras qui veillaient, Stiles avait tout de même un sentiment de solitude. Il neutralisait les caméras grâce à ses connaissances en informatique et en électricité qu'il avait appris seul. Il lui reste seulement deux centimètres à détruire pour atteindre l'extérieur. Il ne l'avait pas fait plus tôt pour que le tunnel ne soit pas visible sur la façade.

-Jackson, je reviens te chercher dans pas longtemps.

Sans un regard en arrière et sans attendre la moindre réaction de son compagnon, Stiles se glissa dans le tunnel à quatre pattes. Il devait plus ramper qu'autre chose mais cette épreuve pénible en valait la peine. Une fois au bout, il tâta le mur. Il sortit sa dernière fiole d'acide et la vida en partant par le haut. Il entendit la réaction se faire et recula pour aller chercher Jackson. Les trois mètres vingt retour étaient tout simplement plus éreintants qu'à l'aller. Une fois sa tête sortit du tunnel, il se redressa et entreprit de reprendre son souffle en s'asseyant à côté de son frère.

-Est-ce que tu te sens capable de ramper ? Demanda Stiles, son souffle devenant de plus en plus régulier.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, Jackson se hissa devant le tunnel et commença donc à ramper. La progression fut lente et difficile. Stiles regarda son ami ramper devant lui. Il l'avait pris de court quand il avait amorcé un mouvement après qu'il lui avait posé la question. Stiles ignorait la venu de toutes les couleurs qui se mélangeaient à l'aura de Jackson. Ils n'avaient pas le temps, mais Stiles se promit de s'occuper de ce rouge-colère, de ce bleu-tristesse et du blanc-douleur. Mais malgré ça il sourit en voyant le courage représenté en vert-pomme.

Arrivé au bout du tunnel, Jackson pu enfin sentir le vent sur son visage et respirer un bol d'air frais. Malgré la crasse et sa chevelure en bataille, le visage du blond s'illumina d'un ravissant sourire. S'aidant du mur, le jeune homme se redressa, titubant. Jamais Jackson n'avait eut l'audace même de rêver de sortir des murs du laboratoire et le voilà maintenant debout, se baignant dans une pâle lumière naturelle offert par la pleine lune.

Stiles vérifia d'un coup d'œil que Jackson ne s'était pas brûlé avec le résidus d'acide. Aucun pic de douleur ne fit son apparition dans son aura, ce qui le rassura au plus haut point.

La pleine lune éclairait les alentours. C'était un des facteurs qui l'avait poussé à s'évader ce soir-là. Stiles était sorti quatre fois en tout. La première fois, il avait six ans. Ils étaient parti visiter un vieux monsieur qui semblait le connaître. Il se souvint vaguement qu'il avait été déçu de ne pas l'avoir eu à ses côté pour devenir un homme puissant. Bien sûr, Stiles n'avait pas compris mais aujourd'hui cela prenait sens. Ce vieux aurait voulu l'acheter mais comme il était mourant, on lui avait montré Stiles car c'était l'une de ses dernières volontés. La deuxième fois, c'était pour aller dans une ville. Il avait été habillé différemment et les scientifiques lui avaient expliqués qu'ils voulaient voir la réaction qu'il aurait devant tant d'auras. Âgé de neuf ans, Stiles avait chopé une migraine et s'était évanoui à cause du surplus d'informations qu'il avait reçus. La troisième fois, il avait quinze ans et c'était pour refaire le même test d'il y avait six ans. Cette fois-ci, il eut juste un mal de crâne. La quatrième fois, il allait avoir dix-huit ans dans six mois. Ils étaient retournés dans la même ville mais Stiles avait bien évidemment mémorisé le chemin et il avait repéré un lieu où Jackson et lui pouvait aller en attendant que leur situation se stabilise.

Stiles attrapa la main de Jackson Guk et le traîna dans la forêt. Ils allaient suivre le chemin de la route mais en restant à une distance de sécurité de dix mètres.

Le chemin avait été long. Les quatre heures furent un véritable supplice pour Jackson. Il essayait le plus possible de marcher par lui-même mais Stiles avait pris épisodiquement Jackson sur son dos. Ils devaient régulièrement s'arrêter pour laisser à Jackson le temps de récupérer contre un arbre. Le jeune homme vomit à trois reprise un liquide violet assez étrange. Le liquide n'était autre qu'un produit censé remplir l'estomac de Jackson et lui apporter les nutriments nécessaires pour son organisme. À la sortie de la forêt, il put remarquer à la position de la lune qu'il était à peu près cinq heure du matin. Étant en été le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever.

-Jackson, nous sommes bientôt arrivé. Encore quelques minutes de marche.

Il tirait doucement son ami et après seulement dix minutes, ils arrivèrent devant un bâtiment abandonné.

-Notre nouveau chez nous, dit-il épuisé mais ravi.

Une fois le duo arrivé devant la vieille bâtisse, Jackson sortit de ses pensées pour admirer son nouveau foyer. Il savait que la vie allait être dure mais, pour lui, c'était bien mieux que la table d'examen.

-Chez nous… Jackson répéta ces mots dans un soupir admiratif.

Le bâtiment portait une vieille enseigne de magasin de jeux vidéos rétro. Stiles avait appris sans savoir comment qu'il y avait des canapés dans ce genre d'endroit et que donc, ils auraient un endroit où dormir. Le jeune homme aux yeux marrons força la serrure et fit entrer son ami et referma à clef. Il prit la main de Jackson et il partit à la recherche d'un endroit où s'allonger. Il n'avait pas trouvé de canapé mais il y avait un vieux matelas deux places qui traînait dans un coin de la pièce. Stiles s'assit dessus et dès que son compagnon fit de même, il s'allongea sans lui lâcher la main. Le soulagement d'avoir réussi et l'arrêt soudain d'adrénaline avait fait s'endormir Stiles à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait été stressé tout le long et qu'il ne s'était jamais détendu durant l'année passée de peur d'être pris sur le fait. Il dormit d'un sommeil de plomb, sa garde totalement abaissée, rassuré de savoir Jackson en sécurité.

Le blond finit par s'endormir aux côtés de Stiles et se reposa durant trois heures. Après ce bref repos, Jackson se réveilla d'un cauchemar et dû sortir du bâtiment pour reprendre ses esprits. Tout compte fait, son passé ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher si facilement…

Le brun fut extirpé de son sommeil sans savoir pourquoi. La tête encore embrumé de rêve, Stiles se rendit compte que sa main ne tenait plus rien. Pris d'un élan de panique, il tapota la place à côté de lui. Personne. Totalement réveillé, il se mit debout et cria le nom de Jackson. Quand il aperçut enfin la porte ouverte, Stiles devint pâle comme un linge. Il sentit une crise de panique déferler sur lui. N'avait-il pas refermé la porte une fois qu'ils avaient été mit à l'abri ? Est-ce qu'ils les avaient retrouvé et n'avaient ramené que Jackson ? Il se força à la contrôler, il devait retrouver Jackson à tout prix ! Mais il n'y arriva pas. Le manque d'air le fit s'écrouler sur le sol et il sentit clairement des larmes de douleurs couler sur ses joues. Il agrippa sa chemise au niveau de la poitrine, son cœur lui faisait mal.

Puis une main toucha son épaule et une autre releva son menton. C'est alors qu'il plongea ses yeux dans un regard bleu-vert. Il se détendit au fur et à mesure sans comprendre comment. Son esprit beaucoup moins embrouillé, il reconnut alors les yeux qui appartenaient Jackson. Il ne voyait que ces yeux et n'en pouvant plus, il se jeta dans les bras de son ami et pleura de soulagement.

Il entendit alors des gémissement de douleurs. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut une aura violette. Jackson souffrait. Il se détacha de son ami et vit alors ce dernier saigner du nez. Complètement paniqué, Stiles ne savait pas quoi faire. Il arracha alors un morceau de tissus de sa chemise et il baissa la tête de Jackson pour réguler le saignement. Une des premières choses qu'ils avaient appris en premiers secours. Mais le tissus s'imbiba bien trop vite de rouge et le blond semblait de plus en plus souffrant. Était-ce pour protéger Jackson qu'ils lui avaient mis un masque ? Nan, nan c'était pour se protéger de lui... Stiles essaya de bouger le moins possible son ami. Il s'arracha une manche et la plaça devant le nez du blessé. Ensuite, il appuya Jackson sur son corps. Pour la douleur, il n'avait aucune solution. Alors, il caressa doucement les cheveux de son compagnon tout en prononçant des paroles rassurantes. Pendant qu'il attendait que la douleur passe, Stiles se rendit compte que l'état de Jackson était de sa faute. Ce dernier avait voulu le calmer et avait utilisé son pouvoir sur lui. Il fallait qu'il reste fort pour le plus jeune pour qu'il puisse s'en sortir.

Une fois que le saignement fut enfin calmé, Jackson retira le linge et essuya le reste de sang. Un sourire faible illumina ensuite son visage blême tandis qu'il plongeait de nouveau son regard dans celui du plus âgé.

-Je suis là Stily, tout va bien, rassura Jackson en utilisant un surnom que Stiles n'avait plus entendu depuis plus d'un an.

Le jeune homme aux yeux violets aida le blond à se relever et l'accompagna jusqu'au matelas même si ce dernier avait l'air de pouvoir le faire de ses propres moyens. Stiles s'assit à côté de son camarade tout en agrippant la main droite de Jackson. Un silence d'une minute emplit la pièce avant que le plus âgé prenne la parole.

-Jackson... Je n'avais jamais vraiment réfléchis à ce qui allait se passer après notre évasion. J'ai pensé que je pouvais trouver un endroit où me faire de l'argent. Un endroit où il faut parier et avec mon pouvoir je saurai analyser le jeu de mes adversaires et gagner le plus d'argent possible. J'en ai pris aux quatre surveillants des caméras. J'ai en tout 20 490 Won (16€). On aura pas un grand confort au début. Mais je nous achèterai des vêtements, je nous nourrirai, je nous trouverai un appartement où vivre. Je voudrai qu'on aille dans une école, apprendre à vivre comme des enfants normaux, sans aucuns problèmes. Sous une fausse identité bien sûr pour qu'ils ne nous retrouvent pas mais je trouverai un moyen de nous en procurer sans encombres.

Stiles avait commencé son discours un peu hésitant puis au fur et à mesure un espoir grandissant transparaissait dans sa voix et ses yeux. Une fois qu'il se coupa. Il était essoufflé. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait autant dans sa vie qu'il posa vivement sa main devant sa bouche surpris puis il se mit à rire avant que Jackson n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Une fois son rire éteint, il resserra la main du plus jeune en attendant qu'il lui réponde.

Jackson n'avait pas dit un mot durant le discours de son ami, buvant presque ses paroles. Il hocha la tête à plusieurs reprises pour montrer son accord mais un sentiment d'inutilité l'envahit.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas très fort aux jeux et que mes connaissances ne me permettront pas de faire grand chose mais je veux me rendre utile... Je pourrais essayer de voler quelques petites choses pour améliorer notre quotidien?

-C'est d'accord, souffla Stiles. Mais une fois qu'on aura de l'argent, tu arrêtes, compris ?

-Toi aussi, rétorqua Jackson du tac-au-tac.

-Deal, finit par dire Stiles après avoir soufflé tout en tapant dans le poing fermé du blond.

Deux heures plus tard, les deux garçons avaient décidé de repérer les lieux et de se retrouver le soir-même dans leur nouveau chez eux. Stiles essayait de trouver un endroit où il pourrait gagner de l'argent. Il se promena dans les quartiers les plus mal-famés pour trouver quelqu'un qui avait l'air méfiant et enjoué à la fois. Au bout d'un moment, il vit un vieil homme qui correspondait à sa description et il le suivit. Arrivé devant une porte, l'inconnu balança un mot de passe et la porte lui fut ouverte. Les deux minutes qui suivirent Stiles patientait pour ensuite rentrer dans le bâtiment.

-Mot de passe ? Lui demanda un homme.

-Parier est ma vocation, répondit Stiles.

La porte s'ouvrit juste après. Il aperçut alors l'homme qui lui avait parlé. Il était beaucoup plus grand que lui et il devait avoir la trentaine. Son visage était neutre mais son aura informait Stiles que l'homme s'ennuyait ferme mais qu'il était tout de même méfiant. Il était également fatigué et moqueur, sans doute de lui.

-T'es nouveau ? Demanda alors son interlocuteur.

-Ouais, répondit Stiles.

-Qui t'as introduit ?

-Une personne qui veut rester très discrète si tu vois ce que je veux dire, mentit Stiles avec aplomb tout en restant neutre.

-Suis-moi gamin...

Ils traversèrent un couloir et l'homme ouvrit une porte. Quatre homme étaient présents et attendaient leur cinquième joueur. Stiles s'installa et posa l'argent sur la table. Les autres le regardèrent en levant les sourcils.

-C'est tout ? Demanda l'un d'entre eux.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup d'argent pour vous plumer, provoqua le plus jeune.

-Tu vas voir gamin, on va te mettre la raclée de ta vie !

~Un Besoin de Liberté~

Ayant la journée devant lui, Jackson décida de rester à la « maison » s'occuper de réchauffer la petite pièce leur servant de salon. Pour cela, il chercha de grosses pierres qu'il disposa en cercle au milieu de la pièce et disposa des branches de bois sèches en pyramide. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il alluma un feu avec un briquet qui se trouvait dans l'ancienne arcade et s'installa un instant devant cette source de chaleur, observant les flammes danser. La faim lui tirailla rapidement l'estomac et Jackson se mit à fouiller la vieille bâtisse à la recherche de récipients ou autre objets utiles. Sa recherche fut plutôt fructueuse: il trouva une casserole crade et cabossée mais en plutôt bonne état, un couteau mal aiguisé, une serviette encore à peu près propre ainsi qu'un miroir crasseux.

Malheureusement, il ne trouva rien d'utile pour chasser. Loin d'être découragé, Jackson sortit à la recherche d'un point d'eau et découvrit avec plaisir un petit lac non loin de son petit chez lui. Le jeune homme entreprit alors de laver et récurer ses trouvailles sales et arrêta de frotter quand il comprit qu'il ne pourra pas voir son reflet dans le fond de la casserole. Alors qu'il comptait rentrer, un bruit de craquement l'arrêta net, le mettant en alerte. Jackson Guk tendit alors l'oreille, aux aguets. Un animal montra le bout de son museau et rassura le rouquin au passage. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était précisément mais cette bête semblait inoffensive. C'est alors qu'il eut une idée: Jackson s'approcha en douceur de l'animal qui releva aussitôt la tête. Malheureusement pour la pauvre bête, celle-ci croisa le regard du jeune homme au lieu de fuir et tomba raide morte. Fier mais fatigué, notre rouquin essuya son nez ensanglanté et s'assit afin de se reposer. Son regard se posa sur le cadavre de l'animal.

-Désolé, c'était toi ou moi. Tu comprends, le choix est vite fait.

Une fois qu'il eut récupéré un peu d'énergie, Jackson tira le cadavre jusqu'à la maison et commença à séparer la peau du corps et à vider la bestiole. Cette tâche fut longue et salissante mais le résultat n'était pas négligeable: il avait à présent de quoi remplir l'estomac de deux personnes. Ensanglanté de la tête aux pieds, Jackson continua sa « cuisine » en s'aidant par moment de ses dents à cause de la mauvaise qualité de son couteau. Après des heures de dur labeur, le jeune homme put commencer à cuire la viande tandis que le soleil commençait à se coucher.

Lorsque Jackson entendit la voix de son compagnon, il se redressa en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Tu as faim ? Demanda la voix heureuse du plus jeune.

Stiles ne répondit pas à la question et regarda la salle bouche bée. Un feu de camp était allumé au milieu de la pièce principale et le plus âgé ne doutait pas qu'il avait été facile à allumer grâce aux cours de survies. Un chien mort à moitié vidé traînait sur le sol mais le plus ahurissant dans ce tableau était que Jackson était couvert de sang de la tête aux pieds.

-Mais... Oui, j'ai faim, dit finalement Stiles trop fatigué pour se prendre la tête sur le pourquoi du comment de tout ça.

Il posa l'enveloppe pleine de Won sur une des nombreuses tables qui trainaient et il s'assit sur une chaise. Il posa sa main fraîche sur son front. Sa tête lui tournait légèrement une fois que son cerveau eut enfin un moment de répit sans toute cette multitude d'aura qui l'agressait. Il jeta un œil à Jackson qui avait repris ce qu'il faisait avant son retour. C'est-à-dire cuisiner ce fichu chien qui allait empester la mort dans le bâtiment très bientôt et qui allait avertir les gens aux alentours que quelque chose se tramait à l'intérieur.

-Il faudra se débarrasser de ce cadavre, Jackson…

-T'inquiète pas, je vais nous en débarrasser dès ce soir si tu veux. J'ai appris beaucoup plus de choses sur la chasse que les autres enfants tu sais ? J'ai appris à pister, traquer et tuer mes adversaires sans éprouver le moindre remord. Et c'est pas des bestioles qui vont échapper au jeu.

Stiles fixa l'animal qui n'émettait aucune aura contrairement à son compagnon. Cela soulageait sa tête. Mais quelque chose lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il n'y avait eu aucune trace de sang à l'extérieur et aucune qui allait de la porte d'entrée à l'emplacement du cadavre. Son mal de tête avait ralenti sa capacité de réflexion et il laissa une injure passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

-Jackson, ce n'est pas une bonne idée que tu utilises tes pouvoirs sans que je ne sois là. Imagine que tu te serais évanoui quelque part et qu'une quelconque personne t'aurait trouvé ou pire agressé ! Dit Stiles inquiet tout en restant assis de peur de perdre l'équilibre en voulant s'approcher de son interlocuteur.

La soudaine colère du plus vieux ne le fit pas sourciller mais il leva enfin les yeux pour les plongés dans le regard de son interlocuteur. Un fin sourire vint alors illuminer de nouveau son beau visage, comme si de rien n'était.

-Je peux m'entraîner. Ça pourrait nous être utile après tout. Je ne veux pas être un boulet et je veux moi aussi mettre la main à la patte. Je ne suis pas doué pour beaucoup de choses à part la chasse, la survie et le vol...

Jackson fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis des années, il gonfla légèrement ses joues et supplia son compagnon du regard. Le jeune homme était trop épuisé pour calmer les battements de cœur de son aîné et devait donc trouver une autre manière de calmer celui-ci.

Stiles regarda Jackson le supplier du regard. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu cette expression sur son camarade. Ce qui le surprit le plus était que l'aura du plus jeune portait la volonté de le rassurer. Désemparé par cette découverte, Stiles hocha la tête puis il se reprit.

-Tu t'entraîneras ici et en ma présence jusqu'à ce que tu arrives à contrôler ton pouvoir. Cette proposition n'en est pas vraiment une Jackson.

Une fois qu'il lui eut dit ça, Stiles essaya de se calmer pour rassurer le plus jeune. Peu à peu, son inquiétude et son mal de tête disparurent et il retrouva son masque neutre.

Le blond soupira mais acquiesça doucement de la tête, ne voulant pas que son compagnon ne s'emporte.

-D'accord. C'est promis.

Le brun félicita par la suite Jackson pour le repas qui était très bon même si cela faisait un moment qu'ils avaient fini. Stiles se leva doucement en faisant en sorte de pouvoir se rattraper avec la table quand il se leva. Bingo, ses jambes le tenaient parfaitement bien. Il avait réussi à cacher au plus jeune que son pouvoir aussi avait des effets secondaires.

Seuls le scientifique qui se chargeait de son cas et le futur acheteur était au courant de ça. Stiles ne l'avait jamais découvert avant ses neuf ans et n'avait jamais voulu le dire à Jackson car ce dernier avait déjà une vie pas facile "là-bas" pour qu'il l'inquiète avec des maux de têtes. De plus, cela ne lui arrivait qu'en présence d'un très grand nombre de personne.

-Viens, allons-nous coucher. On s'occupera du reste plus tard, dit Stiles en désignant la pièce. Mais avant tu te débarbouilles. Je suis crevé, tu me rejoindras.

Stiles avait oubliait pendant quelques minutes que Jackson était couvert de sang. C'est un peu déçu qu'il se dirigea seul vers le matelas. Il était beaucoup trop éreinté pour attendre que son ami soit présentable pour s'allonger.

-Je m'allonge juste. Je m'endormirai une fois qu'il sera à côté de moi, murmura Stiles en passant une main dans ses cheveux et en s'endormant comme une masse.

~Un Besoin de Liberté~

Jackson afficha ensuite un sourire adorable et se redressa pour rejoindre le lac qu'il avait découvert plus tôt dans la journée. Le croissant de lune éclairait juste ce qu'il fallait pour que le rouquin ne se trompe pas de chemin. Une brise froide lui fouetta le visage, annonçant l'arrivée de l'automne et ses baisses de température. Un frisson traversa l'échine du garçon lorsqu'il retira sa chemise tachée. Ce geste simple lui rappela les centaines de fois où il avait dû se déshabiller devant des médecins afin de se faire « examiner ». Les nombreuses cicatrices sur son abdomen et ses cuisses alimentaient ses souvenirs douloureux qu'il dut chasser en s'aspergeant le visage d'eau fraîche. Jackson prit ensuite quelques secondes pour regarder son reflet dans l'eau tourmenté du lac avant d'y plonger d'un seul coup. La fraîcheur de l'eau lui coupa le souffle et le fit claquer des dents en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre. Jackson finit donc rapidement de se débarbouiller et se dépêcha de se blottir dans la couverture qu'il avait récemment trouver. Une fois sec et propre, le jeune homme s'habilla et rentra à la maison avant de se laisser tomber sur le matelas aux côtés de son compagnon. Celui-ci dormait d'ailleurs déjà à poings fermés et cela arracha un petit sourire au rouquin.

-Tu devrais te voir en train de dormir...

Jackson Guk passa sa main dans la chevelure de son aîné avant de pousser un long soupir emplit de toutes sortes de sentiments. Tout doucement, le jeune homme vint déposer ses lèvres sur celles du dormeur, profitant du sommeil de ce dernier.

~Un Besoin de Liberté~

[Dans le pays des rêves]

-Où est-ce qu'on va ? Demanda le jeune Stiles âgé de six ans.

Il était installé dans une voiture noire avec les vitres teintées mais on pouvait voir à l'extérieur. Le scientifique qui s'occupait de son cas, il y a de çà un an, était juste à côté de lui. Un garde du corps conduisait la voiture.

-Nous allons rendre visite à un monsieur qui donne beaucoup d'argent pour que tu puisses avoir de beaux vêtements, de la nourriture et une bonne éducation.

Stiles fixa l'aura du scientifique. Du bleu pâle, de l'orangée, du vert pomme, du vert fluo, du bleu marine et bien d'autres couleurs qu'il ne savait déterminer. Au bout de quatre heures de voiture, ils arrivèrent devant une immense grille. Cette dernière s'ouvrit et laissa place à un énorme jardin rattaché à un manoir. Ils descendirent et suivirent le serviteur qui les amenait au propriétaire des lieux.

Une grande porte en chêne s'ouvrit et Stiles découvrit une immense chambre avec un immense lit. Un vieux monsieur était allongé dans cet énorme lit. Le scientifique le poussa et sortit avec le garde du corps et le serviteur.

-Approche, dit le vieil homme d'une voix douce.

Stiles approcha. Il était estomaqué de voir une aura aussi dorée même Jackson ne l'avait jamais eu aussi brillante. Cette couleur, il savait ce qu'elle signifiait : le bonheur.

-Monsieur vous êtes très beau, souffla Stile.

-De quelle couleur est-elle ? Demanda alors l'homme en voyant que l'enfant regardait autour de son corps.

-Dorée, très brillante, éblouissante.

-Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ?

-Non.

-Je suis celui qui te parraine depuis que tu as cinq ans, depuis que tu as ce pouvoir. Je suis mourant, vois-tu. Je voulais te rencontrer une fois avant de mourir. Alors le scientifique qui s'occupe de toi m'a autorisé à être seul avec toi. Viens, grimpe sur le lit.

Stiles tout innocent qu'il était fit ce qu'on lui demanda. Le vieux se redressait tout doucement pour être en position assise. Il essaya de porter Stiles mais il était trop faible et il éclata de rire en voyant la tête du plus jeune.

-Je n'ai plus de force dans les bras pour te porter. Assis-toi sur mes genoux.

Stiles s'exécuta. Soudain, l'homme enlaça Stiles. L'enfant fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Cela dura un très très long moment.

-Je te montre à quel point je regrette de ne pas t'avoir eu à mes côtés durant ma longue vie. Quand j'ai connu ton existence, je t'ai tellement convoité, tellement. Et je vais quitter ce monde sans pouvoir bénéficier de tes services. D'autres y auront droits.

[Dans la réalité]

Une main passa dans les cheveux de Stiles.

[Dans le pays des rêves]

Une main se posa sur sa tête. Un scientifique. Il lui présenta les deux seuls enfants dans le bâtiment. Un petit garçon de deux ans et une fille de huit ans qui semblait accaparer le temps des adultes. Une fois, les présentations faites, il resta seul dans la pièce avec le garçon.

-T'appelles comment ?

[Dans la réalité]

Un corps chaud se colla à Stiles. Un corps que ce dernier connaissait par cœur. Il se retourna instinctivement et prit Jackson dans ses bras.

[Dans le pays des rêves]

Un corps chaud se colla à lui. Stiles grogna et se retourna. Il vit la chevelure de feu de son ami et ne demanda même pas pourquoi ce dernier venait encore dans son lit alors qu'il avait quinze ans. Il savait ce que Jackson subissait tous les jours. Alors il prit son ami dans ses bras et il se il fit un rêve sans rêve, reposant.

~Un Besoin de Liberté~

Jackson fut surpris d'être attiré par son compagnon et de crispa en retenant sa respiration pour écouter les battements du cœur de Stiles. Heureusement pour lui, le cœur de l'aîné battait lentement signe qu'il dormait toujours. L'étreinte de son meilleur ami alluma comme un feu dans le ventre de Jackson Guk qui ferma les yeux afin de s'endormir, bercé par la respiration lente et régulière de son compagnon.

[Dans un cauchemar]

Une alarme sonnait depuis à présent quelques minutes dans l'hôpital mais Jackson n'y fit pas attention. Il était absorber par le médecin gisant au sol, le regard révulsé et le visage perdant peu à peu de sa couleur. Son cœur s'était arrêté comme il le lui avait ordonner et à présent il se trouvait nez à nez avec la coquille vide d'une personne. Le jeune homme n'avait pas peur, au contraire, il était fasciné par la beauté qu'avait prit cette personne pourtant morte à présent.

Quelque chose chatouilla le nez de Jackson qui porta la main dessus et regarda par la suite ses doigts maculés de son propre sang. La tête lui tournait et l'alarme hurlait à présent dans son cerveau, amplifiant sa douleur. La sécurité n'avait pas tarder à arriver et elle emmena le blond dans une salle entièrement blanche que celui-ci reconnut aussitôt. Trop fatigué pour résister, le jeune homme ne put qu'assister sans pouvoir rien faire à sa propre fin. Un médecin le plongea dans un sommeil sans rêves à l'aide d'un masque qu'il n'eut jamais la force ni la volonté de retirer.

[Dans la réalité]

Jackson se réveilla en hurlant, la respiration rapide et sifflante. Il mit un certain temps avant de se rappeler où il était et avec qui. Son premier réflexe fut de porter la main à ses lèvres pour vérifier qu'aucun masque n'y était placé. Il avait encore l'impression de respirer le gaz soporifique qui lui brûlait la gorge et anesthésiait ses sens. Un arrière goût de sang lui fit remarquer qu'il s'était méchamment mordu la langue jusqu'au sang.

Stiles se réveilla suite au hurlement de son ami. Il resserra son étreinte et caressa les cheveux de son ami.

-Jackson, calme-toi. Tout va bien. Je suis là et je ne te lâcherai plus jamais. Plus jamais. Oublie ce masque Jackson car il ne reviendra plus. Jackson calme-toi.

Le plus jeune se calma mais le brun voyait bien qu'il ne s'endormirait pas de sitôt. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Stiles posa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles du petit à la chevelure de feu.

-Je crois que j'ai réussi à te calmer, sourit Stiles avant de renverser Jackson dans le matelas.

Il enlaça le blond pour qu'ils se rendorment ensemble.

~Un Besoin de Liberté~

Stiles se réveilla dans son lit, Jackson encore endormi dans ses mois étaient passés depuis leur fuite et les choses avaient beaucoup évolués.

Premièrement avec tout l'argent récupéré, Stiles avait demandé à une connaissance qu'il s'était faîtes au poker en l'aidant à gagner quelques parties de lui faire deux fausses cartes d'identité à Jackson et à lui. Il avait fallu par ailleurs prendre des photos et se trouver des nouveaux prénoms. Cela avait été une longue discussion mais finalement ils avaient choisi : Kim TaeHyung pour Jackson et Park ChanYeol pour Stiles. Des noms coréens pour se fondre plus facilement dans la Corée et brouiller les pistes.

Deuxièmement ce fut la location de l'appartement dans laquelle ils vivaient actuellement. Ils en avait pris un avec deux chambres, un énorme salon, une cuisine bien pratique, un bureau où il y avait deux de ces meubles et une salle de bain qui était la bienvenue surtout son eau chaude et sa baignoire. Finalement, comme s'en était douté Stiles la deuxième chambre n'était pas utilisée.

Troisièmement, ils s'étaient inscrit dans un lycée il y a de ça une semaine.

Stiles n'avait pas encore d'ami. La plupart des choses qu'ils apprenaient il le savait déjà. Seuls les activités sportives et la SVT lui étaient inconnues. Il apprenait aussi pendant ces nombreux temps libre à se perfectionner avec l'informatique avec un camarade que tout le monde traité de Geek. Stiles avait compris bien plus tard ce que ça signifiait mais il s'en fichait.

Pour terminer, Stiles était fier de la progression de Jackson. Ce dernier saignait du nez uniquement quand il se surchargeait. Au début, c'était la panique à chaque fois pour Stiles mais au fur et à mesure du temps il avait acquis les premiers réflexes. Mais le plus âgé soupçonnait que Jackson utilise ses pouvoirs sur lui quand ils se regardaient dans les yeux le soir et que Stiles n'arrivait pas à dormir.

De plus, pendant ces deux mois écoulés, Jackson n'avait jamais découvert les migraines du plus âgé. Elles arrivaient fréquemment à l'école car il y avait beaucoup trop de monde partout mais le blond n'étant pas dans la même classe que lui, il ne le savait pas et Stiles en était soulagé car il ne voulait pas inquiéter son frère.

Les deux garçons avaient trouvé des petits boulots qui se passaient après les horaires du lycée. Stiles était enfermé dans un bureau, seul et il devait appeler des gens par téléphone. Il aimait ce boulot malgré l'avis inverse de ses collègues. Il n'avait juste qu'à dire la même phrase, les gens soient l'insultaient de le déranger, soit lui raccrochaient au nez. Il n'aimait pas quand de l'autre côté du téléphone la personne était intéressée mais c'était très rare. Il aimait bien être là. Un moment de répit où il n'y avait aucune aura, rien, tout était calme. Par contre, Stiles n'avait pas réussi à faire dire à Jackson le boulot qu'il avait trouvé. Ils s'étaient disputés, leur première dispute et leur seule. Stiles avait laissé tombé en lui disant qu'il avait confiance en lui et du moment où il n'était pas en danger ça lui allait. Il ne l'avait pas suivi une seule fois.

Il caressa la joue de Jackson et lui ébouriffa les cheveux délicatement. Son frère se réveilla et lui fit un sourire éclatant. N'en pouvant plus, Stiles éclata de rire en voyant les traces de l'oreiller sur son visage.

~Un Besoin de Liberté~

Durant ses deux mois Jackson avait décidé de se battre contre ses cauchemars en commençant par améliorer ses compétences physiques. Le jeune homme prit rapidement en endurance ainsi qu'en force et n'était pas peu fier de sa musculature de rêve: ni trop, ni pas assez. D'ailleurs, Jackson en apprit beaucoup sur lui-même. Tout d'abord, il remarqua avec étonnement sa facilité à faire craquer psychologiquement des personnes avant de les achevées. C'est cette découverte qui le poussa à devenir un tueur à gage. Sa capacité à ne laisser aucunes traces ainsi que de suivre les demandes de ses clients à la lettre lui donnèrent rapidement une petite notoriété. Il tuait autant les femmes, les hommes que les enfants et les vieillards. A l'hôpital où Stiles et Jackson avaient vécus, la pitié n'était pas une notion enseignée. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas révéler la nature de son travail à Stiles sous peine de subir une de ses crises de paranoïa. Le blond partait donc travailler tout les soirs, sauf le lundi et le mercredi, jusque tard dans la nuit sans dire quoi que ce soit à son ami. Bien sûr, hors de question de laisser Stiles tomber sur ses « outils », le plus jeune laissait toutes ses affaires dans un local loué spécialement pour le travail.

Mais Jackson n'avait pas que du boulot de nuit, le jour il devait enfiler un uniforme de lycéen et arborer l'identité de « Kim TaeHyung ». Pour cela, il laissait sa mèche cacher la moitié de son regard et portait de fausses lunettes.

Les journées au lycée se ressemblaient toutes et étaient toutes ennuyeuses. Seul le repas intéressait Jackson car, à celui-ci, il pouvait se retrouver en tête à tête avec Stiles. Sa seul et unique raison de subir le lycée.

~Un Besoin de Liberté~

Jackson se leva en baillant et partit se verser un bol de céréales en allumant la chaîne des infos. Alors qu'il commençait à mâcher, un flash spécial se mit à parler d'un tueur en série a l'identité inconnu qui semblait sévir sur la ville depuis à présent deux mois. Personne ne sait à quoi ressemble ce dernier mit à part qu'il porte un masque de hoquet, du noir de la tête aux pieds et qu'il griffes ses victimes à l'aide d'un gant où des griffes de fer furent soudées. L'info arracha un petit sourire au blond qui termina son bol avec nonchalance. Son compagnon l'avait rejoint entre-temps et semblait perturbé par l'information passée.

-Deux mois, murmura Stiles pour lui-même. Cela correspond avec notre fuite.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, si quelqu'un ose s'approcher de toi, je le zigouille sans pitié.

Stiles fronça les sourcils en dévisageant Jackson mais il ne dit rien trop préoccupé à chercher un plan pour qu'ils échappent au tueur qui doit sans doute être sous les ordres des scientifiques.

Le reste de la journée fut... banale pour le plus jeune. Le lycée ne lui apprenait rien mit à part que l'école n'est pas marrante. C'est uniquement lorsque le soir se mit à tomber que Jackson pu réellement s'amuser. Dès qu'il enfilait son masque, le blond se transformait en monstre assoiffé de sang, n'obéissant qu'aux demandes de ses clients et de leur argent. Mais cette nuit là ne fut pas fructueuse. En effet, un élément perturbateur stoppa Jackson dans sa traque : Stiles.

La première question que se posa le jeune homme fut « que fait-il ici ? » puis « comment va-t-il réagir ? ». Sa deuxième question trouva réponse lorsque le visage de l'aîné afficha une profonde haine tandis que celui-ci s'élançait à la poursuivre de Jackson. Détalant comme un lapin, le jeune homme réussit à éloigner son poursuivant pendant quelques minutes avant que celui-ci ne l'écrase au sol comme une vulgaire chaussette.

-Argh!

Le souffle coupé, Jackson eut juste le temps de retenir son propre bras armé que Stiles retournait contre lui.

La seule solution que trouva Jackson pour se libérer risquait de blesser son ami et jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner d'avoir fait une telle chose. Sentant ses muscles lui brûler, le blond savait qu'il finirait par lâcher alors il rassembla ses dernière forces pour diriger son arme sur son ventre, évitant ainsi trop de dégâts. Lorsque le fer entra dans sa chair, le jeune homme poussa un hurlement de douleur et tenta à nouveau de se libérer. Il repoussa alors violemment son assaillant qui tituba, laissant à Jackson le temps de retirer l'arme de ses entrailles et de s'enfuir en titubant. Pendant sa fuite, sa capuche tomba.

~Un Besoin de Liberté~

Après les cours, Stiles n'était pas allé à son petit-boulot et il avait demandé exceptionnellement un jour de congé. Il voulait se balader en ville pour essayer de glaner des informations par-ci, par-là, surtout auprès de ses contacts qu'il s'était fait en jouant illégalement. Il n'avait pas prévenu Jackson de ceci car ce dernier travaillait ce soir et puis c'était à lui de le protéger et non l'inverse. Sur ces pensées, Stiles gonfla ses joues pour bouder un petit peu.

-Ce gars est comme une ombre. La télé a mis deux mois pour avoir quelque chose pour le décrire. Déjà qu'il faisait attention, maintenant qu'il sait que tout le monde est au courant, il ne sera pas comme une ombre, il deviendra une ombre.

-Moi j'en sais rien. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que ce gars est doué, très doué.

-Mon patron a eut recours à ses services une fois. Il voulait éliminer un mec qui se mêlait beaucoup trop de ses affaires. Le gars a été très efficace et personne n'a soupçonné mon patron. Par contre, personne ne sait à quoi il ressemble, pas fou le gars.

-Je trouve quand même fort qu'il arrive à faire son boulot de tueur en série juste avec un gant griffu comme seule arme. Il doit soit être très bon en sport de combat ou en arme chimique qui endort ses victimes.

Stiles sortit du quatrième bâtiment qui lui avait donné des informations sur le tueur en série. Il n'avait pas grand chose et en plus la nuit tombée. Ne s'inquiétant pas de l'heure car son amour finissait plus tard que lui, Stiles prit le chemin pour aller rechercher une dernière information. Mais il eut la surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec l'homme qui polluait ses pensées. L'occasion rêvée pour éliminer la menace. Il décida alors de se jeter sur lui mais le tueur prit la fuite. En fronçant les sourcils, Stiles le poursuivit. Les scientifiques lui avaient-ils donné les informations sur leur pouvoirs ? L'avait-il pris pour Jackson ?

Il rattrapa facilement le fuyard et le plaqua au sol. Il pouvait dire merci à l'athlétisme et au rugby. La menace se retourna et Stiles tentait de retourner le bras armé vers son ennemi. Au bout de quelques secondes, le jeune homme eut l'impression que le tueur se laissa faire. Les griffes s'enfoncèrent aisément mais il fut vite repoussé. Stiles complètement décontenancé se releva mais pas assez vite car le tueur pris la fuite même blessé. C'est alors qu'il vit la capuche tombée. *

-Putain, Jackson ?! Siffla Stiles en poursuivant son ami blessé.

Assez proche pour qu'il l'entende, le plus âgé interpella Jackson. Ce dernier s'arrêta choqué au vu de son aura. Stiles se rapprocha et prit rapidement son frère dans ses bras. Mais avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, le plus grand posa son index sur sa bouche.

-Tu ne dis rien et tu te laisse faire, ordonna Stiles fermement avec un regard noir pour son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier fit asseoir le plus jeune contre le mur. Il lui retira son sweat à capuche puis son T-shirt. Il déchira ce dernier pour pouvoir faire un bandage de fortune et il enleva sa chemise pour la lui mettre. Il enfila le sweat et retira le masque et les gants qu'il mit dans le sac qu'il avait gardé sur lui. L'apparence du blond était banale désormais et il aida alors Jackson à se relever et à marcher. Ils devaient se dépêcher avant que la chemise ne soit tachée de sang. Une fois à la maison, il posa le blessé sur le canapé en lui lançant un regard qui lui défendait d'ouvrir la bouche et alla dans la salle de bain chercher de quoi soigner Jackson. Il retira à nouveau le haut de son vis-à-vis. Il vérifia alors la blessure. Il remarqua avec soulagement que les griffes n'avaient pas touché d'organe vital et qu'il n'y avait pas non plus d'hémorragie interne, ces cours d'anatomie humaine ont désormais une utilité. Il nettoya, désinfecta et recousu à vif en ignorant les bruits de douleurs du plus jeune. Après quelques minutes, il termina. Il étala une pommade cicatrisante et posa un bandage en faisant le tour deux fois.

Il s'assit alors sur la table basse et regarda Jackson avec un regard neutre.

-Est-ce que tu te rends…! Commença à s'énerver Stiles avant de s'interrompre.

Ne pouvant ignorer l'aura emplit de tristesse de son compagnon, le plus âgé souffla et se leva sans le quitter des yeux.

-Je dormirai dans la chambre libre, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Ne fais surtout pas de gestes brusques, dit-il froidement avant de rejoindre la pièce susnommée.

Jackson le regarda partir tout en ressentant la culpabilité le ronger. Il s'allongea pour reprendre des forces tout en se faisant tourmenter par ses pensées. Il reprit lentement de la vigueur en restant allongé toute la nuit dans le canapé. Lorsqu'il fut assez remis pour se mettre sur ses jambes, le jeune homme se dirigea (Ou plutôt se traîna) jusqu'à la salle de bain où il se débarrassa du sang sec en prenant une bonne douche. Celle-ci dura d'ailleurs assez longtemps car Jackson faisant le point de la situation dans son esprit. Quelques soit les sentiments de son frère, il DEVAIT parler de cette histoire pour se faire pardonner. Après tout, il ne comptait pas subir le regard noir de son compagnon trop longtemps.

Propre et à peu près remis de ses émotions, le blond partit à la recherche de son compagnon pour lui donner quelques explications. Il le trouva dans le salon, le visage aussi neutre que la veille. Mais Jackson connaissait parfaitement Stiles et savait alors qu'il était en proie à une colère après s'être inquiéter. Jackson vint donc à sa rencontre et posa sa main sur celle de l'aîné qui le repoussa sans pitié.

-Stiles... Tu te souviens, nous nous étions promis de trouver un travail que nous sommes capables de faire ... Eh bien je ne suis capable que de tuer. J'ai ça dans le sang. Et en plus... ça me permet de te protéger des pourritures de ce monde. Pardonne-moi Stily... J'avais tellement peur que tu te fasse un sang d'encre que j'ai préféré me taire ...

Stiles le laissa parler en ne dégageant aucunes émotions. Puis à la fin de ses explications, il s'énerva finalement pour lui dire à quel point il s'était inquiété en pensant que le tueur en série était là pour les tuer ou les ramener au laboratoire. Qu'il avait eu peur pour eux-deux, pour leur vie qu'il pouvait enfin appeler une vie depuis deux mois. Puis au fur et à mesure de son discours, il parla avec une voix chevrotante sans pleurer et il prit Jackson dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre.

Jackson serra son compagnon aussi fort qu'il le pouvait et enfouis son visage dans le cou de celui-ci, écoutant les battements de cœur familiers de Stiles. Une larme de soulagement coula sur la joue blême du blond qui vint prendre le menton du brun, le regardant dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime aussi Stily.

Il reprit ensuite le câlin fraternel. Une heure était passée comme ça, dans un calme et une douceur absolue.

-Je pense qu'aujourd'hui nous n'irons pas au lycée. Puis tous les jours où tu ne seras pas encore guéri. J'appellerai mon patron aussi, murmura Stiles pour ne pas briser ce moment.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Stiles se détacha et annonça à son ami qu'il allait préparer le repas après lui avoir ébouriffer les cheveux.

Jackson laissa Stiles s'échapper et le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine, ne ratant pas une miette du spectacle hilarant que le brun lui proposait sans le savoir. Il ne put s'empêcher de comparer les gestes maladroits du jeune homme à ceux d'un pantin.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je m'y colle ? Car à ce rythme, tu vas mettre le feu à la cuisine... Déjà, pour cuire des pâtes il faut mettre de l'eau à bouillir dans une casserole...

Stiles rougit, tourna dos à son frère de coeur, mit de l'eau dans la casserole après avoir retiré les pâtes.

-D'accord, je vais appeler mon patron en attendant, grommela le plus âgé.


	4. Partie 3 - Une Nouvelle Vie

La liste des couleurs/émotions :

Ambre : calme/apaisé

Argent : fier

Azur : découragé

beige : concentré

blanc : douleur bleu : tristesse

bordeaux : honte/embarassement

brune : négatif/pessimiste

cuivrée : plaisir malsain

cyan : indécis

émeraude : jalousie

framboise : méfiant

fuchsia : curieux

gris clair : sommeil léger/phase de réveil

gris foncé : sommeil profond.

indigo : mécontent

jade : tracassé

jaune : peur

lavande : ennuyé

lilas : hypocrisie

magenta : déçu

marron : impuissance

mauve : dégoût

noir : mensonge

noisette : fatigué/somnolence

dorée : heureux

orange : chaleur

platine : confiance

pourpre : coupable

rose : aimant

rouge : colère

saphir : choqué/surpris

sépia : déprime

turquoise : incompréhension

vert d'eau : espoir

vert kaki : nervosité

vert pomme : courage

vert anis : optimiste/positif

violet : impatience

* * *

Partie 3 – Une nouvelle vie

Stiles et Jackson regardaient la télévision. Ils avaient trouvé cette invention formidable et ils rattrapaient leur retard cinématographique lentement. Cela faisait une semaine que le plus âgé avait compris que le blond travaillait en tant que tueur à gage. Le brun avait essayé de raisonné son jeune ami et en essayant de lui faire comprendre que tuer des personnes ne l'aidera pas à se reconstruire après le laboratoire. Jackson avait accepté cette leçon, enfin en partie. Il n'était pas d'accord sur certains points mais il ne le dit pas à Stiles.

La sonnette de l'appartement retentit. Les deux se regardaèrent avec surprise.

-Tu attends du monde ? Demanda Stiles.

-Non.

-Je vais voir, c'est peut-être la voisine d'en face qui vient encore nous emprunter des œufs.

Jackson le regarda s'éloigner, écoutant le cœur de l'autre côté de la porte. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal et il se replongea alors dans l'épisode VII de Star Wars, enfin il essaya. Seul Stiles semblait enthousiasme pour cette saga. Puis le cœur de Stiles s'accéléra soudainement, et le blond reconnaissait la frénésie de la peur.

-Mr Whittemore, si vous tenez à la vie de votre ami vous allez venir vers moi sans rien tenter.

Jackson se figea d'effroi. Il se reprit rapidement ne voulant pas mettre Stiles en danger et il s'approcha de l'entrée. Il y avait une femme assez costaude qui portait des lunettes opaques. Elle avait une énorme cicatrice sur sa gorge. Elle a dû être griffé par un animal assez profondément. Elle tenait fermement Stiles tout en lui pointant une arme à feu contre sa tempe.

-Vous allez vous mettre ces lunettes sur les yeux et vous allez laisser Mr Stilinski vous menotter. N'oubliez pas, mon arme sera toujours pointé sur sa tête.

Jackson attrapa les lunettes et les mit. Contrairement à celles de la femme, les siennes étaient complètement hermétiques à toutes lumières. Il était désormais aveugle. Il sentit les doigts tremblants de Stiles toucher ses bras et les rassembler derrière son dos. Le métal froid des menottes le surpris.

-Bien, maintenant suivez-moi.

Jackson se sentit entraîner par une main ferme sur son épaule. Ils descendirent les deux étages de leur immeuble et Jackson entendit d'autres personnes les prendre en charge.

-Merci Mlle Braeden. Voici votre paiement.

-Non ! Hurla Stiles.

Jackson ne comprenait pas pourquoi le brun s'agitait seulement maintenant. Et il comprit quand il sentit le masque contre son visage. Le gaz mit très peu de temps à l'endormir.

~Un Besoin de Liberté~

-Stiles, l'accueillit Deucalion quand le jeune homme entra dans la salle.

Le brun regarda l'homme et ne détecta aucune mauvaise couleur dans son aura. Il n'y avait que de l'inquiétude, du soulagement et de l'incompréhension.

-Tu n'as rien.

Stiles secoua la tête pour répondre.

-Les scientifiques m'ont dit que tu as été enlevé avec ton ami Jackson, il y a deux mois malgré la sécurité du bâtiment. Est-ce vrai ?

L'inquiétude revenait plus lumineuse dans l'aura de Deucalion.

-Non. Je me suis enfui avec Jackson.

L'incompréhension prit la place principale, délaissant les autres émotions en arrière plan.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-J'ai entendu les scientifiques dire que vous allez prendre Jackson que pour mieux me contrôler mais que vous ne le délivriez jamais de sa prison chimique ! Cria Stiles en lançant un regard noir à l'américain. J'ai fui cette vie avec Jackson et nous avons enfin réussi à avoir une vie normale.

-Stiles, calmes-toi. Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Regarde mon aura et vois que je vais te dire la vérité. J'allais libérer Jackson, j'allais vous donner une vie meilleure que celle-là en échange de votre loyauté et si j'avais su que vous n'étiez pas en danger, là dehors, j'aurai fait en sorte que les scientifiques arrêtent de vous chercher tous les deux.

Stiles ne voyait aucun mensonge dans l'aura de Deucalion.

-Vous allez prendre soin de nous, réellement ? Demanda Stiles.

-Oui, je te le promets.

Et Stiles le crut car les auras ne pouvaient pas être modifié et qu'elles reflétaient l'âme des personnes.

~Un Besoin de Liberté~

Stiles était habillé d'un costume noir qui avait été fait sur-mesure pour lui. Mr. Alphas avait été surpris de voir que le jeune homme avait pris onze centimètres depuis leur première rencontre. Le brun n'était pas très à l'aise dans ces vêtements mais il ne disait rien. Il était dans une limousine noire où un lit avait été aménagé pour Jackson. Le jeune homme de dix-huit ans ne quittait pas un seul instant son ami. Il écoutait distraitement Deucalion parler au téléphone. Il fit totalement abstraction des trois gardes du corps et du médecin.

Ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport et Stiles vit un jet qui devait sans doute être privé. Il avait été soulagé de n'avoir vu aucune foule et il accompagna le lit de Jackson dans le jet. Après des longues heures de vol, ils firent un long trajet pour arriver dans la cour d'une somptueuse demeure.

Stiles était dans la nouvelle chambre de Jackson, les serviteurs de Mr. Alphas avaient retiré le masque de son frère il y a deçà une heure. Il attendit avec impatience que le blond reprenne ses esprits. Le brun avait prévenu Deucalion Alphas que Jackson n'avait pas appris l'anglais et qu'il avait seulement quelques bases qu'il avait sans doute oublié. Il avait aussi dit qu'il pouvait faire l'interprète en attendant que son frère assimile cette langue.

Le jeune homme d'un mètre quatre-vingt voyait que le bronze laissé de plus en plus place au gris clair. Dès que les yeux de Jackson s'ouvrirent, Stiles le prit dans ses bras tout en retenant ses larmes de joie. Il avait hâte d'entendre sa voix à nouveau, de voir son sourire et surtout de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Jackson pour que ses yeux embrumés s'habituent à la luminosité de la pièce. Il sentit vaguement que quelqu'un le soulevait et son cerveau mal réveillé mit encore un temps avant de comprendre la situation et un mélange de sentiments forts et de souvenirs souleva l'estomac du blond qui repoussa vivement le corps de son ami avant de dégobiller sur le sol juste à côté du lit. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, son cœur tambourinait et son corps était lourd mais malgré tout ça, le jeune homme comprit que la seule personne qu'il aimait se tenait à ses côtés. Lorsque Jackson reprit enfin ses esprits, son visage blême afficha un faible sourire à l'intention du brun qui semblait à deux doigts de fondre en larmes. Jacks se souvenait de Star Wars, de la sonnette, des lunettes et du masque et la suite lui parut logique. Une seule question trottait à présent dans sa tête :

-Temps... Combien de … temps ?

Sa bouche lui semblait pâteuse et à présent il avait un mauvais goût sur la langue mais il ne s'en plaint pas, observant son frère, analysant chaque détail de celui qu'il connaissait plus que quiconque. Stiles ne portait pas d'habits blanc de l'hôpital ou des habits normaux qu'ils avaient l'habitude de mettre depuis leur fuite, mais un costard. Il pensait se souvenir vaguement de quelques images qu'il avait pu voir malgré la brume qui l'empêchait de reprendre totalement connaissance mais elles étaient floues et trop lointaines pour qu'il en saisisse réellement un sens. Jackson entreprit alors de regarder autour de lui et le décors inconnu alluma une alarme dans son esprit, le faisant aussitôt se tendre, sur la défensive.

\- C'est quoi ces habits ? Où sommes-nous ?

Le regard observateur du jeune homme chercha un détail prouvant qu'ils étaient enfermés, entravés ou pire mais ne trouva rien d'alarmant. L'immense pièce était chaudement décorée par du mobilier d'époque mélangé à une touche de moderne et, plus important, la porte était grande ouverte. Plus rassuré, le blond posa un œil interrogateur mais soulagé sur son ami et s'assit tant bien que mal sur le lit, son dos contre le mur le plus proche. Il avait légèrement maigri et avait perdu du muscle ce qui rendait chaque mouvements plutôt difficiles en plus du produit qui mettrait encore du temps à complètement disparaître, mais il attira tout de même son frère dans ses bras, heureux de pouvoir enfin être à ses côtés.

Après un long moment dans cette situation, Stiles se recula tout en agrippant la main de Jackson. Le sourire du brun était contagieux et contamina rapidement le plus jeune qui sourit à son tour, serrant tendrement la main du garçon. Un doux sentiment d'amour germa dans le cœur du blond qui le rangea dans la case "amour fraternel" sans trop se poser de questions, préférant se concentrer sur l'instant présent où personne ne viendrait les embêter.

-Tu es resté juste deux semaines endormi. Je sais que c'est long mais j'ai fait tout mon possible pour que tu ais ce masque le moins possible. Deucalion nous a sorti de là tous les deux. Il me l'avait promis et il tenu sa promesse.

Il fit une pause pour que Jackson puisse digérer ces informations avant de reprendre :

-Nous sommes chez notre employeur Mr. Alphas, en Amérique. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serai ton interprète jusqu'à ce que tu parles anglais.

Stiles fit un sourire radieux pour montrer à son ami que cette situation était sans danger et qu'elle était bienvenue. Un sourire aussi pour le rassurer.

-Notre employeur ? En Amérique ?

Le sourire éclatant du brun ne rassura en rien le plus jeune qui restait sur ses gardes, l'air sceptique. Il se laissa faire et rendit même l'étreinte de son ami avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme qui entrait dans la pièce. Un frisson d'horreur lui parcourut l'échine et il serra un peu plus fort la main de la seule personne en qui il avait confiance.

Stiles se détacha pour voir Deucalion demandant silencieusement si il pouvait entrer.

-« Oui, vous pouvez entrer Monsieur. » Jackson voici Mr. Alphas, tu vas voir il fait un peu peur mais il est très gentil.

-« Comment va ton ami ? » Demanda Deucalion en s'approchant doucement du lit.

Stiles était content de voir que son bienfaiteur n'avait pas mit les lunettes opaques que les scientifiques lui avaient fourni. Son aura démontrait son courage et sa confiance. Il sourit avant de répondre :

-« Il est un peu désorientée mais ça va aller pour lui, c'est quelqu'un de très courageux qui va vite s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie, qui sera beaucoup plus heureuse. »

Jacks observa les deux hommes échanger des mots incompréhensibles sans dire un mot, son regard bleu-vert se baladant de Stiles à l'inconnu et de l'inconnu à Stiles en hochant seulement la tête pour dire qu'il avait comprit. Au moins, l'homme ne semblait pas foncièrement mauvais et inspirait plus le respect que la terreur mais le jeune homme en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres. L'inconnu ne portait ni blouse ni lunettes opaques ce qui permettait au plus jeune de plonger son regard dans celui de l'homme d'affaires tandis que celui-ci lui tendait la main :

-« Bonjour, je suis Deucalion Alphas, heureux de te rencontrer. »

Stiles fit la traduction à son frère sans s'empêcher de sourire tellement il était heureux d'être tombé sur un homme comme Mr. Alphas.

-Je ... Euh... Salut ? Enfin... Bonjour.

D'un geste de la tête, Stiles lui indiqua d'imiter l'homme d'affaire et il tendit sa main à contre cœur, tout de même sur ses gardes.

-Je le sens pas ce mec Stily... J'ai vraiment une mauvaise impression. Et s'il nous voulait du mal ?

À vrai dire, ce n'était qu'une intuition, mais il espérait de tout cœur que ce soit une erreur et qu'il pourrait enfin vivre tranquillement avec son frère mais ce souhait semblait presque trop beau pour être un jour une réalité. Et, pour ne pas mentir, le blond n'était pas vraiment emballé de devoir apprendre une langue complètement différente de la sienne.

-« Monsieur, Jackson ne comprend pas grand-chose, je pense qu'il serait bien de le rassurer et de lui expliquer les choses calmement. » Dit le brun un peu hésitant.

-« Tu as tout à fait raison Stiles. Je vous enverrai quelqu'un pour le dîner pendant ce temps prends bien soin de ton ami.»

Le brun hocha la tête puis dès que l'adulte partit, il décida de faire face aux sentiments de son jeune frère.

-Écoute Jackson, tu n'as pas à te méfier de lui. Tu peux me faire confiance son aura n'a aucune tâche de mauvaise émotion. Il est heureux, fier et confiant en permanence. Quand il t'a parlé tout à l'heure, il était un peu plus content que ce matin, il était curieux, courageux et confiant. Les scientifiques lui ont donné des lunettes opaques et comme tu as pu le voir, il te fais confiance pour ne pas les porter. Je n'ai pas encore passé beaucoup de temps avec lui mais son aura ne me trompe pas. As-tu confiance en mes yeux ?

Stiles ancra son regard dans celui du plus jeune et attendit sa réponse. Cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre.

-J'ai confiance en toi et en ton don plus que n'importe qui Stily. Mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est qu'une image... Peut-être... Peut-être que la méchanceté des gens ne se voit pas dans leur aura dans certains cas ?

Le brun lâcha la main du blond complètement sous le choc. La confiance presque aveugle qu'avait son frère envers lui s'était un petit peu étiolé. Il gonfla ses joues pour éviter de se mettre en colère mais il voyait bien que son ami ne mentait pas.

-Les mauvaises attentions sont visibles, grogna Stiles. Il n'a pas la même aura que les autres adultes que nous avons connu. Il n'y a pas de mensonge, pas de plaisir malsain, pas de peur, pas de dégoût et d'autres couleurs que je n'ai toujours pas su identifier. Il n'a aucune des couleurs que les scientifiques avaient.

Après cette tirade, il regarda à nouveau Jackson dans les yeux.

-Il va nous donner un emploi, nous nourrir et nous loger. Il ne te fera pas travailler tant que tu ne seras pas complètement en forme et que tu ais quelques notions d'anglais. Il ne nous veut pas de mal, crois-moi, finit par supplier Stiles.

Si le brun pouvait voir son aura, il était sûr d'y trouver un peu de rouge, beaucoup de bleu et de dorée. Stiles voulait vraiment que Jackson se sente en sécurité et qu'il apprécie Mr. Alphas. Il voulait que ce dernier goûte à cette nouvelle liberté sans d'ombre dans le tableau, sans avoir peur qu'un jour les scientifiques les retrouvent.

-Puis si Mr. Alphas était vraiment mauvais, pourquoi faire semblant d'être gentil ? Il n'y a rien qui nous empêche de quitter cette demeure à part le fait que nous lui sommes redevables. Il aurait pu me menacer de te faire du mal si je faisais quoi que ce soit de répréhensible et il ne l'a pas fait. Il ne va pas te menacer non plus avec moi. Il a confiance en nous car cette couleur s'agrandit en notre présence.

Stiles s'était levé et avait fait les cent pas pendant qu'il monologuait.

Stiles avait bien remarqué la colère de son interlocuteur et il s'en ficha, lui aussi était en colère d'ailleurs.

Comment son ami pouvait comprendre les auras si il n'en avait jamais vu une. Les scientifiques avaient eu beaucoup de mal au début avec le fait que Stiles voyait toutes les émotions. Et non quelques brides. Il pouvait supporter facilement de voir vingt auras maintenant, mais il ne faisait attention qu'aux couleurs principales. Au-delà de ce nombre, son cerveau recevait beaucoup trop d'information. Il avait appris à quinze ans que ces yeux devenaient rouges quand il avait un immense mal de tête ou qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir. Bien sûr, Deucalion avait été averti. Il était normalement le seul au courant pour ses pouvoirs et ceux de Jackson.

Il s'était finalement arrêté à côté du lit pour tendre une main à Jackson.

-Peux-tu te lever ? Je t'aiderai quoi qu'il arrive Jackson, je te l'ai promis alors ais confiance en moi.

Le rouquin prit alors la main de son ami et se redressa et fit quelques pas assurés. Soudain, un homme au visage de travers et à la carrure d'athlète entra dans la chambre sans frapper et se posa devant le blond en évitant soigneusement la flaque de bile.

« Jackson ? Je m'appelle Scott, je suis celui charger de ton entraînement ainsi que ton éducation. Toi tu dois être Stiles. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Peux-tu t'assurer que ton ami comprenne ce que je viens de lui dire ? Oh, et je vais m'occuper de faire appel à un coiffeur pour arranger ses cheveux et une femme de ménage pour le reste. »

Une fois ces informations passées, Scott tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre aussi vite qu'il était entrer.

-Cet homme s'appelle Scott. Il dit qu'il est chargé de ton entraînement et de ton éducation, traduisit Stiles en fronçant les sourcils.

De quel entraînement pouvait-il bien s'agir. Une femme entra pour nettoyer le vomi de Jackson puis une autre pour lui couper les cheveux. Stiles rassura le plus jeune pour qu'il arrête de s'inquiéter face à la paire de ciseaux. Après ça, un homme entra pour les diriger vers la salle à manger.

Stiles s'assit à côté de Jackson, à droite de Deucalion qui leur avait dit qu'ils mangeraient seuls exceptionnellement ce soir pour ne pas effrayer le blond plus qu'il ne l'était.

-« Mr. Alphas, un certain Scott a parlé d'entraînement pour Jackson, je ne comprend pas très bien. »

L'aura de l'homme changea très peu mais pas en quelque chose de négatif.

-« Les scientifiques m'ont dit pourquoi Jackson avait été formé et comme il n'a pas pratiqué pendant un an, il faut qu'il s'entraîne. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il sera mon garde du corps comme ça vous pourrez vous voir la plupart du temps toute une journée. »

-« D'accord et ce Scott est au courant du pouvoir de Jackson ? »

-« Oui bien-sûr, il va être avec lui pendant des heures il faut bien qu'il sache à quoi s'attendre. Il connaît aussi le tien. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, à part lui personne d'autre ne sait. Je veux que votre nature reste secrète pour que vous ne soyez pas en danger. Au fait, Stiles, je voudrai que demain, tu vois tout le personnel un par un pour que tu vérifies leur loyauté envers moi. »

-« Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? » demanda Stiles redoutant la réponse.

-« Ils seront renvoyés après avoir signé un contrat de confidentialité, on ne trahit pas la famille. »

Dès que le repas fut terminé, il reporta la conversation à Jackson puis il le quitta pour aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, il reçut la visite de nombreuses personnes d'affilée. Sur les soixante personnes toutes étaient loyales et cela confirmait un peu plus à Stiles que Deucalion était quelqu'un de bon. Par contre, sur les trente membres de la ''famille'', trois étaient des traîtres. Il était parti en informer Deucalion. Dès qu'il se dirigea vers la pièce où devait se trouver Jackson, il se rendit compte que ses yeux étaient rouges dans un des miroirs du couloir. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une autre couleur que le marron dans ses yeux et cela le surpris plus qu'autre chose. Devait-il aller voir Jackson dans cet état ? Il comprenait bien mieux pourquoi Mr. Alphas lui avait dit d'aller se reposer. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne sentait rien dans sa tête, il aurait dû avoir mal. Était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas vu toutes ces auras d'un coup qu'il n'avait pas mal ? Maintenant qu'il se penchait sur la question, il avait légèrement mal à la tête, mais pas au point de s'évanouir. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et il vit dans le miroir que c'était Scott accompagné de Jackson.

-Salut. Grosse journée pour toi aussi ? Demanda Jackson en croisant le regard étrange de son ami.

Le blond haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il vit son ami fermer les yeux. Dès que Jackson posa sa question, Stiles ouvrit à nouveau les yeux pour observer l'aura de son ami, qui était empli d'une légère couleur noisette. Il sourit aux deux hommes et ignora le fait que ses yeux étaient d'une couleur inhabituelle, enfin plus que d'habitude.

-Nan, ça va. J'ai juste surtout fait la même chose alors je me suis un peu ennuyé. Et vous ? « Au fait Scott, Mr. Alphas veut te voir, cela concerne les traîtres détectés aujourd'hui. »

Scott ne fut en rien surpris et cela n'étonna guère le brun car il avait compris que l'homme était très proche de Mr. Alphas et que ce dernier lui vouait une confiance sans borne.

-« Bien, j'y vais de ce pas. Profites-en pour commencer à apprendre l'anglais à Jackson. » Dit Scott avant de partir.

Stiles s'avança vers Jackson qui allait enfin répondre à sa question quand le français se retourna pour lui donner un conseil :

-« La prochaine fois, fais attention à ce que tu dis. Les murs ont des oreilles. »

Sur ces paroles, le plus âgé disparut complètement et Stiles hocha la tête dans le vide. Il se tourna vers le blond qui n'avait pas bougé. Il fit un geste de la main à son ami pour qu'ils marchent vers la salle à manger des employeurs qui était totalement différente de celle dans laquelle ils avaient mangé la veille. Sur le trajet, Jackson avait expliqué sa journée au brun après que celui-ci lui apprenne que Scott voulait qu'il lui enseigne les bases de l'anglais ce soir.

Ils prirent un repas seuls, et Stiles essayait de faire entrer les mots « bonjour », « comment allez-vous ? », « merci », « s'il vous plaît », « au revoir », « bonne nuit » dans la tête du plus jeune. Après cela, ils allèrent à la chambre de Jackson et Stiles désignait de temps en temps des objets pour les nommer. En croisant son regard dans un des nombreux miroir, il put remarquer que ses yeux étaient à nouveau marron, donc violet pour Jackson.

-J'espère que tu apprendras vite la langue, dit Stiles assit sur le lit du plus jeune. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi de ne rien comprendre.

-Je ne suis pas aussi bon que toi en cours mais je ferais de mon mieux même si je trouve plutôt marrant que Scott tente de se faire comprendre en dessinant comme un enfant de 4 ans.

-Dès que tu sauras l'anglais, on passera les quasi-totalité de nos journées ensemble, est-ce que ce n'est pas génial ?

La fatigue avait laisser place à l'excitation dans le regard violet du jeune homme et cela rassura Jacks qui sourit comme un bienheureux.

-Ouais, c'est génial.

~Un Besoin de Liberté~

[Trois mois plus tard]

Jackson avait rapidement retrouver sa force initiale et de la masse corporelle et apprenait l'anglais à une vitesse époustouflante. Lorsqu'il en fut capable, il suivit un entraînement intensif qui améliora considérablement ses capacités tout en lui donnant un physique sec et bien modelé. En plus de l'approfondissement de ses acquis, le blond apprit à tirer, à se servir d'une arme blanche, à conduire, à courir sur des distances incroyables sans se fatiguer, à soutirer des informations de force -que ce soit en passant par le physique ou le mental -, à neutraliser et contenir un adversaire quelque soit sa taille et sa corpulence ainsi que les connaissances nécessaires sur le corps humain. Jacks apprenait vite et bien, à tel point que seuls quelques mois lui suffirent pour mettre le savoir de son instructeur complètement à sec.

Certes, il avait déjà beaucoup appris en laboratoire mais il semblait aussi porter le combat dans le sang. Autant dire que Scott était fier de son élève et ne cessait de se vanter d'en être le professeur. Le reste du temps, le blond le passait avec son ami pour qui il ressentait de plus en plus de sentiments étrange qui le poussait presque à grogner sur le premier qui s'approchait trop proche de celui-ci. Il mit cela sur le dos de son nouveau rang de garde du corps mais, au fond, il n'y croyait absolument pas. Stiles lui enseignait aussi les subtilités de la langue anglaise, l'histoire du pays et sa culture. Franchement, le plus jeune en avait un peu rien a faire de ce pays qui n'était pas le sien mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de boire les paroles de son ami. Au final, ces informations lui permettrait de ne pas agir comme l'étranger qu'il était lorsqu'ils seraient en missions.

Ce matin là, Jacks dormait comme un bébé, épuisé comme après chaque journées d'entraînement en compagnie de son instructeur. Il était allongé sur le ventre, la tête partiellement cachée dans son oreiller et les bras autour de celui-ci comme s'il l'utilisait comme doudou finalement. Soudainement, un poids le fit sortir de son sommeil et il bondit presque hors du lit, sur la défensive, mais son corps se détendit aussitôt lorsqu'il vit que ce n'était autre que son imbécile de frère qui tentait de le chatouiller malgré son insensibilité. Le blond rit plus de la situation que des chatouilles et observa son ami se placer à ses côtés, plaçant son bras musclé sous sa tête, le regard pétillant. Jacks dormait en boxer depuis quelque temps et ne se plaignait jamais du froid de l'hiver malgré sa tenue de nuit en plein hiver.

-Tu m'as fait peur idiot.

-Tu es prêt pour aujourd'hui ?

La première mission qu'ils allaient effectuer ensemble était très simple. Scott et Jackson devaient escorter Deucalion et Stiles à l'un des casinos de la ville. Ils allaient jouer dans une salle privé contre d'autres personnes importantes et surtout riche.

Le brun stressait un peu car ça allait être la première fois que Jackson le verrait en train de travailler et de plus, ils allaient dans un lieu publique. Ça allait être une des premières sorties du blond depuis qu'ils étaient en Amérique. Stiles ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour ses yeux car il portait lors de ses sorties des lentilles noirs pour que ces yeux paraissent normaux.

Le sourire de Jackson s'allongea à la question du plus âgé et il lança un petit coup à sa tenue du jour qui pendait sur le poignet de l'armoire. Il portera un jean slim noir ainsi qu'un t-shirt lui aussi noir et moulant sans manches. Bien sûr, il pourra emporter son manteau épais tout aussi noir avec lui pour éviter de se les geler. Au final, il était bien content de ne pas devoir porter un de ces stupides costumes qui limitait les mouvements et lui donnait l'air d'un pingouin en vacance.

-Plus que prêt. Laisse moi juste encore une bonne heure de sommeil et je serais d'aplomb.

Jackson fit mine de se rendormir mais il savait qu'il n'y arriverait de toute façon. La fatigue était passée et le stress de sortir pour la première fois des enceintes de la propriété de son patron revenait au galop. En plus, il serait chargé de conduire lui-même la voiture. Le jeune homme avait déjà conduit sur les routes et dans les villes mais n'avait jamais eut plus d'un passager et ne sortait jamais du véhicule. Autant dire que ce serait une grande première pour l'enfant de labo qu'il était.

Le brun voyait bien que le plus jeune stressait fortement, alors il prit la main libre de Jackson pour le rassurer. Jackson n'aimera peut-être pas l'ambiance, les autres mafieux qu'ils côtoieront. De plus, si le plus jeune perdait le contrôle ce serait terrible pour lui et c'est ce qui faisait le plus peur à Stiles. Sur ces pensées, le brun serra un peu plus la main de son petit frère tout en tournant la tête vers lui. Le blond avait les yeux fermés mais le plus grand voyait clairement qu'il ne dormait pas vu que toute trace de gris avait disparu depuis un moment.

Lorsque le brun saisit sa main, Jackson ouvrit un œil et sourit finement. En vérité, il redoutait plus que tout le monde et de ne pas savoir contrôler son don malgré ses nombreuses heures où il s'était entraîné, seul, jusqu'à atteindre une certaine maîtrise de sa capacité : il pouvait à présent l'utiliser pour tuer un homme sans même ressentir la moindre douleur. Enfin, jusqu'à présent, uniquement des vaches et des animaux sauvages mais le blond savait que l'homme ne serait pas une cible plus difficile. Par contre, un groupe entier pourrait lui être fatale même s'il pouvait à présent se concentrer sur plusieurs regards à la fois tant que ceux-ci entraient en contact avec ses yeux. Autre fait intéressant : il avait apprit à reconnaître les sentiments les plus forts grâce aux battements de cœur mais avait toujours de la peine à différencier l'amour de la colère mais souvent l'attitude de la personne l'aidait à choisir l'un des deux. Les bons menteurs savaient aussi réguler leurs battements de cœur mais ils restaient rares. Son premier sujet de test fut le pauvre coiffeur qui ne semblait pas si insensible au charme du Coréen qui prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer gentiment. Et puis, il y avait ce fameux Monsieur Alphas. Soit cet homme était le meilleur menteur que la terre eut à porter, soit il était sincèrement gentil et Jacks penchait plus pour la première option. Malgré le temps passé dans cet endroit, son sentiment de malaise à propos du mafieux ne s'était pas atténué, au contraire, il ne cessait d'augmenter de jours en jours tandis que le jeune homme enquêtait secrètement sur son boss. Mais pour le bien de Stiles, qui semblait vraiment aimer cet homme pour le plus grand comble de Jacks, il préférait fermer sa grande gueule. Petit exemple chez son ami ; celui-ci semblait excité mais son cœur battait légèrement trop fort pour de l'excitation. De la peur. Le plus décevant avec le don du rouquin était qu'il ne pouvait jamais être sûr à 100 % de ses interprétations.

[La veille]

Deucalion Alphas était assis à une table de réunion avec toutes les personnes de la famille, ainsi que Scott, Jackson et Stiles. Ils discutaient des prochaines missions de tout le monde. Après deux heures de réunions exténuantes, surtout pour le plus jeune dont l'aura pulsé de noisette et lavande, ils quittèrent la salle. Enfin, sauf Stiles et Deucalion était resté car le plus âgé voulait discuter seul avec le brun.

« Stiles penses-tu que Jackson pourra s'en sortir ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Mais n'y a-t-il aucun risque qu'il tue ? »

Stiles ne répondit pas. Cela faisait des semaines que Jackson voulait venir avec lui, car il avait promis au blond que dès qu'il saurait parler anglais, il pourrait venir. Certes, il n'avait pas choisi la mission la moins stressante pour que Jackson ne commence mais elle était une des plus calmes.

Mais Stiles n'était pas sûr que le plus jeune ne tente rien de stupide, comme quitter Mr. Deucalion, bien qu'il ne le fera pas sans lui. Rien n'était à exclure.

« Il n'y a aucun risque. »

« Je suis triste d'envisager cette possibilité mais si Jackson fait quelque chose de répréhensible, je me verrai dans l'obligation de le punir. »

« Je comprends. » Dit Stiles en grimaçant mentalement.

[De retour au présent]

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre deux secondes plus tard. Stiles fut autant surpris de voir Deucalion que ce dernier de voir le brun. Le plus grand se leva et salua son employeur.

« Stiles, te voilà ici. J'aimerai que tu ailles voir Scott, il veut te parler car ce sera lui qui se chargera de ta sécurité comme nous l'avons dit hier. Je vais parler de la même chose avec Jackson pour que tout soit vraiment bien préparé. »

Le brun partit en laissant les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus ensemble. Deucalion était pour lui un sauveur, un bienfaiteur et il ne pourrait jamais assez le remercier tandis que Jackson était son petit-frère, celui qui avait toute sa confiance, son amour, celui pour qui il se battait chaque jour.

[Point de vue de Deucalion Alphas]

Deucalion regarda son bien le plus précieux quitter la pièce pour le laisser seul avec Jackson. Il avait pris le jeune garçon avec lui car il était quelqu'un de très important pour Stiles. Et pour qu'il ait toute la confiance et le dévouement de ce dernier, il pouvait bien faire un effort et dépenser plus d'argent que prévu.

Il s'était révélé que le jeune coréen pouvait être très utile pour les missions les plus discrètes et sensibles. Mais ça il lui en parlerait quand le plus jeune aura réussi avec brio la mission d'aujourd'hui.

Il laissa le garçon s'habiller et prit soin de détourner le regard pour ne pas gêner le blond. Une fois fait, il plongea son regard dans celui tueur de Jackson, montrant ainsi qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui.

-J'aimerai te mettre en garde. Si tu essayes de faire quelque chose aujourd'hui, comme essayer de t'échapper ou encore de tuer quelqu'un. Sache que les représailles retomberont sur Stiles. Et si tu me tues maintenant, je peux te dire que Scott est avec Stiles en ce moment-même. Ce n'est pas anodin, le fait que Scott surveille ton ''frère'', car il n'hésitera pas à lui tirer dessus, est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

-Espèce de sale...

Jacks serra de nouveau les dents pour éviter de se mettre encore plus dans le merdier et observa l'homme s'éloigner avec colère et une énorme, énorme peur de perdre celui qu'il aimait et chérissait plus que tout. Oui, il l'aime. Grâce au soutien de sa pipelette de coiffeur, il avait pu mettre un nom sur le sentiment qu'il ressentait envers son ami de toujours.

~Un Besoin de Liberté~

Stiles entra dans la voiture de luxe noire à côté de Mr. Alphas. Devant lui se trouvait Scott du côté passager et c'était Jackson qui conduisait. Il sourit au blond pour le rassurer puis il tourna son attention vers Deucalion qui lui parlait.

Après une heure de trajet, ils étaient arrivés au casino. Scott lui ouvrit la portière. Dès qu'ils furent rejoint par Jackson et Deucalion, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle privé. Stiles baissa aussitôt ses yeux noirs vers le sol et attrapa le bras de Deucalion qui allait le diriger.

Ils avaient mis en place cette technique pour éviter que le brun s'évanouisse ou qu'il ne puisse plus se concentrer sur sa mission à cause du mal de crâne.

Avant d'entrer dans la salle, Deucalion détacha le bras de Stiles. Ils entrèrent finalement, saluèrent les joueurs déjà présents. Mr. Alphas alla s'installer au bar avec quelques autres mafieux. Il était coutume que les patrons laissent jouer d'autres personnes à leur place pour avoir plus de chance de gagner. Et en six mois, la réputation de Stiles pour le poker n'avait fait qu'accroître. Bien évidemment, il laissait de temps en temps les autres joueurs gagner mais son but était de ramasser plus qu'il n'avait misé. Le but des mafieux friqué n'étaient plus de gagner de l'argent mais de gagner en réputation si les autres apprenait que leur famille avait réussi à battre les Alphas. Ce n'était encore jamais arrivé.

La partie de poker commença.

Étant obligé de jouer le chien de garde du patron, Jackson se posta à ses côtés, droit comme un « i ». Beaucoup de regards curieux le scrutait et il dû mettre des lunettes de soleil opaques pour éviter le moindre incident malgré sa maîtrise totale de la situation. Comme la situation semblait plutôt calme, Jacks se concentra sur la partie se jouant non loin et analysa chaque visages avec attention. Finalement, tout se passa sans accrocs et ils rentrèrent immédiatement après la partie.

Stiles prévint Jackson qu'il le rejoindrait dans sa chambre quand il aura enlevé ses lentilles. Comme il s'en doutait un peu, ses yeux étaient restés marrons. Ce n'était pas une quinzaine de personnes qui allaient lui donner un mal de crâne. Il écrivit quelques notes sur un morceau de papier pour se souvenir d'expliquer les informations qu'il avait obtenu grâce aux auras.

Stiles toqua à la porte de Jackson puis entra.

-Alors, comment as-tu trouvé cette première mission ensemble ? Demanda-t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Stiles. Faut qu'on parle.

Le nommé s'assit à la demande du blond, pas du tout à l'aise en voyant l'aura de son ami. Jackson avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire et il se douta que ce serait difficile à entendre.

S'attendant au pire, Stiles prit une grande inspiration avant que le plus jeune commence à parler.

-Tu te souviens de ma « petite discussion » à propos de la mission avec Deucalion ce matin ? Il venait me prévenir, ou plutôt, me menacer de te tuer au moindre écart de ma part.

Les paroles du blond étaient abruptes. Elles étaient dures et incroyable pour le brun. Mais la vérité était en face de lui, l'aura de Jackson ne pouvait mentir... Mais celle de Deucalion ne pouvait le tromper aussi... Deucalion avait de puissant sentiment envers lui, Stiles avait bien compris qu'il était très important pour Mr. Alphas. Ce dernier avait pris Jackson pour lui, ils avaient droit à un meilleur traitement que les autres employés. Deucalion n'était que patience, bonté et confiance envers lui. Il avait toujours été honnête avec lui, même quand il était face à de dangereuses personnes .

Stiles était complètement perdu face à ses mots. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas et cela le rendait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

-Je ne laisserais personne te faire le moindre mal, tu le sais ? Je te protégerai au péril de ma vie.

Le plus âgé releva son regard quand Jackson reprit la parole pour le rassurer. Stiles se sentait bête, il était le plus vieux, le plus grand, il était celui qui devait protéger le blond mais c'était complètement l'inverse. Son frère l'avait mis en garde et Stiles ne l'avait pas écouté car l'aura de Mr. Alphas ne disait rien de mauvais.

Oui, les auras, il les voyait depuis tout petit et elles ne l'avaient jamais trompé. Quelque chose n'allait pas...

-Mais, je... Bafouilla Stiles complètement hagard. Je-je... Ce n'est pas possible... Je ne l'ai pas vu.

Le brun avait murmuré et il se frottait dorénavant les yeux tout en tremblant. Il répétait sans cesse « Je ne l'ai pas vu. ». Pour Stiles c'était quelque chose de terrible. Son pouvoir ne pouvait lui mentir, il ne pouvait pas mal fonctionner. Ses yeux ne le trompaient jamais, ses yeux n'avaient rien détecté.

Mais l'aura de Jackson était à son habitude comme celle de Deucalion. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Mais quoi ? Un des deux devaient mentir forcément, et si il devait choisir il dirait que c'est Mr. Alphas. Sauf si, Jackson avait mal interprété quelque chose ? Non, impossible. Peut-être que Deucalion n'avait rien à se reprocher quant à la menace qu'il avait faite au blond ? Cette théorie ne fonctionnait pas non plus car cela se verrait car Mr. Alphas avait promis à Stiles que le jeune coréen serait bien traité et qu'à aucun moment il ne le mettrait en danger. Deucalion ne prendrait pas le risque de le tuer lui. Puis si il avait menacé Jackson, il y aurait soit la couleur du mensonge car il aurait menti ou la couleur de l'hypocrisie. Mais rien de tout ça. Rien de tout ça.

Des milliers de théories surgissaient dans son cerveau avant d'être balayé par un détail qui se trouvait généralement dans les auras. Stiles n'arrêtait pas de se frotter les yeux car quelque chose n'allait pas avec eux.

Le blond fronça les sourcils en remarquant les frottements incessants du brun au niveau de ses yeux et prit doucement ses mains dans les siennes, l'empêchant de continuer au risque de se faire mal. Jacks se sentait impuissant face au tourment de son ami et cela le rendait furieux. Furieux envers lui-même de ne pas avoir insister auprès de Stiles pour le protéger et furieux, très furieux envers l'homme d'affaires qui abusait sans remords de l'innocence de son ami et se servait de lui comme d'un moyen de contenir le blond et le rendre obéissant.

Lorsque des bras vinrent l'entourer et le coller à un corps chaud, Stiles lâcha prise complètement et il se mit à pleurer. Il l'avait fait très peu de fois devant Jackson mais c'était une situation exceptionnelle. Il entoura ses bras autour du cou de l'autre garçon et il continua de pleurer, ignorant ce sentiment de honte qu'il ressentait. Jackson grinça des dents, le regard fixé sur la porte de la petite chambre -bien plus petite que celle de Chin mais tout aussi confortable-, réfléchissant à un moyen efficace de nuire au chef sans pour autant mettre son précieux grand frère en danger.

-Jackson... Je-je peux dormir avec toi ? Demanda Stiles d'une voix rauque d'avoir pleuré.

La question soudaine du brun le tira de ses pensées et il eut un mouvement de recul, le visage passant de rouge colère à rouge gène en une fraction de seconde, les yeux écarquillés cherchant un signe de blague dans le regard embué de son ami mais il n'y trouva qu'une profonde douleur. Se reprenant immédiatement, le blond hocha doucement la tête et reprit son aîné dans ses bras, les yeux clos.

-Bien sûr que tu peux. Je préfère même que tu reste au moins pour cette nuit.

Totalement fatigué, le brun prit la peine d'enlever ses chaussures, sa veste et sa cravate. Il s'allongea ensuite sous les couvertures du lit.

Dès que le plus jeune fut à côté de lui, il agrippa sa main. Stiles se sentait démuni et apeuré.

-Dis, tu crois que je perds mon pouvoir ? Demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de Jackson. Tu crois que si je le perds, Mr. Alphas nous renverra tous les deux aux laboratoires ?

Stiles avait abandonné de se montrer fort et sûr de lui ce soir. Cela ne servait à rien de se rattraper alors qu'il avait déjà craqué, et surtout son cœur ne pourrait tromper le plus jeune.

-Comment ça ? Pourquoi pense tu cela ? C'est insensé. Tu ne perdras rien Stily. Ni maintenant, ni demain et ce fichu Alphas ne nous renverra jamais dans ce trou à rats car nous allons partir. Quand, je ne sais pas, où non plus et comment encore moins mais je te promets de réfléchir à la question. En attendant, je veux que tu te reposes et agisses comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr qu'on puisse se tailler.

Un coup de stress monta de lui quand le plus jeune lui informa qu'ils allaient partir d'ici. Il n'avait jamais pensé à quitter l'endroit car il n'en avait aucune raison. Mais si Mr. Alphas menace Jackson, il en était autrement. Mais le pire, c'était que toute la pègre des États-Unis le connaissaient. Et si il venait à quitter Deucalion, les autres voudront l'accaparer même si ils n'étaient pas au courant de ses pouvoirs. L'argent qu'il a su rapporter à Alphas démontrait clairement qu'il avait du talent.

Si ils devaient partir, ce serait loin, très loin et ils devraient être méconnaissables. Changer de noms, changer de couleurs de cheveux, d'yeux et ne faire aucune vague. Et ça c'est si ils arrivaient à quitter l'Amérique.

Le cœur du plus âgé battait tellement fort qu'il était difficile pour Jackson de s'entendre lui-même. Il prit alors une grande inspiration et son regard bleu-vert se mit à luire tandis qu'il prenait le contrôle des battements de cœur de son ami, ralentissant ces derniers pour permettre au brun de reprendre sons souffle et de se détendre un peu.

-Tout ira bien, je suis là, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Fais moi confiance

-Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais non plus, Jacks. Je te fais confiance autant que tu me fais confiance, répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

Stiles essaya de rester le plus longtemps éveillé pour que ce moment de plénitude, qui arrive après l'ambiance lourde, dure. Mais il finit par s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte.


	5. Partie 4 - Un Besoin de Liberté

La liste des couleurs/émotions :

Ambre : calme/apaisé

Argent : fier

Azur : découragé

beige : concentré

blanc : douleur bleu : tristesse

bordeaux : honte/embarassement

brune : négatif/pessimiste

cuivrée : plaisir malsain

cyan : indécis

émeraude : jalousie

framboise : méfiant

fuchsia : curieux

gris clair : sommeil léger/phase de réveil

gris foncé : sommeil profond.

indigo : mécontent

jade : tracassé

jaune : peur

lavande : ennuyé

lilas : hypocrisie

magenta : déçu

marron : impuissance

mauve : dégoût

noir : mensonge

noisette : fatigué/somnolence

dorée : heureux

orange : chaleur

platine : confiance

pourpre : coupable

rose : aimant

rouge : colère

saphir : choqué/surpris

sépia : déprime

turquoise : incompréhension

vert d'eau : espoir

vert kaki : nervosité

vert pomme : courage

vert anis : optimiste/positif

violet : impatience

* * *

Partie 4 : Un Besoin de Liberté

Les paroles du brun eurent pour effet de rassurer le jeune homme qui observa tendrement son ami sombrer dans un sommeil presque sans l'intervention de ses pouvoirs. Il avait fallu qu'il apprenne à avoir confiance en ses propres capacités pour avoir une maîtrise de la force de son don et ce fut le plus difficile après ce qu'il avait fait au scientifique quelques années plus tôt. Repenser au labo lui serra le cœur et il se sentit défaillir.

Devant Stiles il lui était facile de faire le dur mais il avait lui aussi peur d'un retour à la case départ et, surtout, d'un retour à un état végétatif voir pire.

Finalement, son stress accumulé eut raison de son sommeil et il se contenta d'observer le visage doux et innocent de son frère, une pointe de jalousie absolument pas la bienvenue fit surface. Comment arrivait-il encore à faire confiance aux inconnus à ce point alors qu'ils sortaient tous les deux d'un enfer. Enfin... Surtout Jacks.

Honteux de jalouser la situation tout aussi cauchemardesque de son aîné, le blond se mit sur le dos, posant son bras libre sur son visage.

-Je suis pitoyable…

Son regard se tourna de nouveau vers son voisin et un sourire étira ses lèvres avant de s'éteindre aussitôt en songeant au problème : D'un côté Deucalion le menaçait et de l'autre Stiles ne détectait rien dans l'aura de l'homme. Et il était le premier à savoir que l'on ne pouvait rien cacher à Stiles. Tout était visible dans une aura. Elle était comme l'essence de l'âme, la personnalité et les pensées d'une personne. Deucalion était-il quelqu'un d'admirable mais qu'il détestait Jackson pour une raison particulière. Certes, Mr. Alphas avait dépensait beaucoup plus d'argent que prévu en exauçant le voeu de Stiles, mais le "voyant" lui en avait fait gagné bien plus. Il avait peut-être peur de lui. Il était le proche de Stiles et ce dernier ferait tout pour le blond et l'inverse était vraie.

Sur ces pensées, Jackson sombra difficilement dans un sommeil agité.

Le lendemain matin, Stiles se réveilla en premier. Il vit alors le visage serein de son petit frère. Un visage qui était très rare et qu'il fallait apprécier. Il remarqua que sa main était toujours dans celle de l'autre. Stiles sourit à ce constat. Il décida de flemmarder un temps jusqu'au réveil de Jackson.

Le brun savait que Deucalion l'attendait pour le compte rendu mais il s'en fichait, préférant revenir affronter la réalité plus tard dans la matinée.

Il somnolait quand il sentit un mouvement à côté de lui, il ouvrit les yeux pour constater l'aura grise claire de Jackson. Dès que ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, il lui sourit en lui murmurant un bonjour tout en pressant légèrement leurs mains.

Après un long moment, Stiles sortit du lit, ramassa ses affaires pour retourner dans sa chambre. Il prit une douche et changea de smoking. Il prit ses notes et se dirigea vers le bureau de Mr. Alphas. Il croisa sur son chemin Scott qui lui dit que cela faisait une heure que Deucalion l'attendait. Il grimaça quand il ne fut plus dans le champ de vision de l'autre homme.

Devant le bureau, il toqua et entra quand il fut autorisé à pénétrer la pièce.

-« Stiles que faisais-tu ? » Demanda le plus âgé en guise de bonjour.

-« Je n'étais pas réveillé, je m'en excuse. »

-« Étais-tu plus épuisé que je ne le pensais ? Mince, j'aurai dû faire plus attention. »

Comment Stiles pouvait croire un seul instant que cet homme n'était pas ce qu'il semblait. Ses paroles, ses gestes, son aura, tout décrivait qu'il était bon et bienveillant. Ses domestiques le démontraient également.

Le brun fit son rapport tout en essayant de déceler toutes les couleurs les plus infimes qui soient dans l'aura de Mr. Alphas. Ce dernier le retint dans la pièce quand Stiles termina.

-« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda le mafieux.

-« Non, rien. Pourquoi ? »

-« Tu ne faisais que regarder mon aura et tu m'as à peine regardé dans les yeux. »

Stiles déglutit tout en se giflant mentalement sur le fait qu'il n'avait été aucunement discret. Surtout que Jackson lui avait intimé de rester le plus normal possible.

-« Euh... C'est juste qu'elle... Elle n'est pas comme d'habitude. Quelque chose vous tracasse ? » Retourna-t-il la question.

Deucalion se renfonça dans son fauteuil et souffla bruyamment.

-« J'ai le sentiment que Jackson ne me fait pas confiance et j'ai peur qu'il essaye de te retourner contre moi. »

Bien sûr que le vieux n'était pas bête. Il devait se douter que Jackson en aurait parlé à Stiles. Le brun fronça les sourcils montrant qu'il ne comprenait pas les propos de son employeur.

-« Il est vrai qu'au début, il trouvait cela étrange mais il commence à s'y faire. »

Deucalion le congédia et Stiles se dépêcha de rejoindre Jackson mais ce dernier était avec Scott en train de s'entraîner. Alors il s'assit dans un coin de la pièce pour les observer. En attendant il essaya de comprendre le dysfonctionnement de sa vue.

~ Un Besoin de Liberté ~

Une fois seul dans la chambre, Jackson se leva et partit prendre une rapide douche avant d'enfiler une tenue de sport. Le jeune homme ne fit pas de détour par la cuisine pour prendre un petit truc à manger comme à son habitude et fila droit vers la salle d'entraînement où l'attendait déjà Scott. Le Français lui lança un regard sévère et Jacks grimaça, sachant déjà à quoi s'attendre.

« Je vais sérieusement envisager de mettre un lit dans la salle de sport. Tu sera peut-être à l'heure de cette manière. »

Le jeune homme soupira, l'air blasé puis effectua une rapide balayette qui envoya son mentor au tapis en une fraction de secondes. L'homme poussa un grognement de surprise et se rétama de tout son long avant de prendre conscience de la situation. Jacks rit de bon cœur et tendit la main au vaincu qui se mit, lui aussi, à rire avant de prendre la main de son disciple... L'envoyant valser en l'attirant en avant et en soulevant son poids avec ses jambes. La chute fut violente et les poumons du Coréen expulsèrent subitement l'air qu'ils transportaient pendant que le blond voyait trente-six chandelles danser devant ses yeux.

Entre le Français et lui, c'était toujours une question de « qui à la plus grosse » et les taquineries allaient bon train. Malgré son air hostile, le mentor s'était avéré être un homme sympathique et Jackson l'aurait sûrement apprécié s'ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés dans de telles circonstances.

Au bout d'une bonne heure d'entraînement, l'instructeur montrait déjà des signes de fatigue tandis que le blond portait des bleus un peu partout sans pour autant montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à lancer une nouvelle attaque lorsque son frère entra dans la salle, attirant aussitôt toute l'attention du blond.

-Sal...

Jacks n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le Français le mettait de nouveau à terre, l'air hilare.

« Un combattant ne lâche jamais sa cible des yeux... Même en la présence de sa demoiselle. »

Scott lança un regard au brun sous-entendant l'amour plus que fraternel que Jacks ressentait pour le "voyant" ce qui lui valut une bonne droite de la part du plus jeune qui se mit à sautiller sur ses pieds en roulant des épaules comme s'il s'échauffait à peine.

-Tu disais vieux poulet ?

Stiles voyait bien que le combat entre les deux hommes était très égal. La moindre inattention pouvait être dangereuse. Le brun avait quelquefois rit sous cape quand il avait vu les têtes que faisaient l'un des deux combattants. Elles étaient hilarantes. Le Coréen avait bien remarqué que l'aura de Jackson avait changé quand il était entré. Il avait bien vu qu'il essayait de tout faire pour garder la face et l'impressionner. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus drôle car pour Stiles, le blond n'avait pas besoin de faire ça. De plus quand il se faisait rétamer par Scott, il était d'autant plus frustré que sa bouille était trop drôle.

Voyant bien que le combat allait s'éterniser, il partit pour aller manger. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce besoin quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait fait une boulette auprès de Deucalion. Mais son ventre avait gargouillé et Stiles ne pouvait ignorer plus longtemps son corps.

Mais avant d'entrer dans la cuisine, il surprit une conversation qui lui serait peut-être utile. Jetant des coups d'oeil vérifiant que personne ne passait par là, il se fit le plus discret.

-« … voir. Il devait être très en colère. Son bureau était totalement saccagé. » Dit une femme.

-« Une de ses affaires à dû mal se passer. » Rassura la cuisinière.

-« Oui, mais cela fait six mois que ces affaires se portent au mieux, grâce à Stiles. Non là c'est différent. En plus il a prononcé le nom de Jackson. » Répliqua la femme de ménage.

-« Mince... »

-« Surtout qu'il s'est arrêté net en me voyant entrer dans son bureau. »

-« Tu sais quelque chose toi ? » Demanda la cuisinière à l'homme qui venait de rentrer par une des portes menant vers la salle à manger de la famille de Alphas.

-« Justement, Mr. Alphas vient de parler avec son frère et il a dit qu'il devait faire en sorte d'occuper le gamin. »

-« Ce jeune Jackson a dû faire quelque chose que le maître n'a pas supporté. »

''Merde ! '' Pensa très fort Stiles. Il attendit que le serveur retourne en salle à manger et que les femmes changent de sujet avant d'entrer. Elles le saluèrent chaleureusement, appréciant le jeune homme. Il prit une assiette et discuta de choses et d'autres avec elles.

(Point de vue de Enis Alphas, petit frère d'un an de Deucalion Alphas.)

Dès qu'il quitta la salle à manger après que son frère lui demanda d'occuper le jeune Jackson, Enis partit à sa recherche. Il le trouva bien évidemment dans la salle d'entraînement avec Scott. Il fit signe au Français de faire le guet devant la porte.

-« Jackson, le patron est au courant que tu as révélé la menace à Stiles. Ne sois pas si surpris et laisse-moi parler. Deucalion n'a pas très envie que tu sois dans ses pattes alors tu feras quelques missions d'assassinat et de mercenaire quand Stiles aura du temps libre. Le reste du temps tu protégeras le patron. Sache que la menace qui pèse sur Stiles est et sera toujours valable. Aussi longtemps que les Alphas et Scott sont en vie. Sur ce, tu viendras me voir ce soir à 20h pour qu'on discute de ta première mission. »

Enis quitta la pièce sans écouter le blond. Il fit signe à Scott de laisser le blond seul pour qu'il se défoule.

(Fin point de vue d'Enis Alphas)

Quand Stiles revint dans la salle d'entraînement, il vit son frère seul. Il avait remarqué qu'aucune aura ne traînait à proximité et il se précipita vers le plus jeune.

-Jackson, chuchota-t-il. J'ai fait une bourde, je crois, enfin je suis sûr que Mr. Alphas est au courant que tu m'as dit pour la menace. J'ai essayé de faire comme d'habitude mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de trouver quelque chose de mauvais dans son aura. Et puis j'ai surpris une conversation. Je pense qu'ils veulent nous éloigner l'un de l'autre mais je n'en suis pas sûr et...

Stiles prit une grande inspiration car il avait parlé assez vite pour éviter que Jackson ne le coupe. Il essaya de récupérer une respiration normale tout en écoutant le blond. Le visage de Jackson était pâle et ses yeux étrangement vides de l'étincelle de vie qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné même dans les moments les plus difficiles. Les mots du brun ne l'étonèrent même pas et il hocha simplement la tête.

-Je suis au courant. Je dois aller voir le frère du connard de Deucalion pour qu'il me donne une mission d'assassinat ou je ne sais quelle merde du genre pour éviter que je ne sois avec toi pendant ton temps libre.

Le jeune homme se redressa soudainement et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami, le regard dur. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre.

-e veux que tu fasse attention à toi et que tu évites de faire des conneries. Je vais faire tout ce qu'ils me demanderont le temps de tout préparer et je ferais tout mon possible pour te voir en cachette. Ne fais confiance à personne et ne parle à personne c'est compris ? Je... Ma vie est entre tes mains Stily. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre et encore moins à cause de moi.

Soudainement, le brun bouillonna de colère. Comment Deucalion avait-il pu le trahir ? Il lui avait promis que Jackson aurait une belle vie et qu'il ne sera pas mis inutilement en danger. Des missions d'assassinats ? Était-il sérieux ? Comment lui avait-il pu faire confiance aussi facilement à un inconnu ? Il comptait beaucoup trop sur son pouvoir qui était, d'après les scientifiques, infaillible. Ils s'étaient trompés. Il existait une personne qui arrivait à cacher ses sentiments même de l'intérieur et il fallait que cette personne soit son patron. Des mains se posa sur ses épaules et Stiles plongea son regard dans celui du plus jeune. Le brun hocha la tête aux trois premières phrases que prononça le blond. Son visage devint triste et désespéré aux mots de Jackson.

Stiles voulut répondre mais son interlocuteur l'interrompit en l'embrassant chastement. Et c'est alors qu'il comprit. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi le rose de l'aura de Jackson devait de plus en plus opaque et foncé. Ce n'était plus de l'amour fraternelle ou une belle amitié durable. Non c'était tout simplement de l'amour.

D'abord surpris, Stiles regardait son frère – il ne pouvait plus vraiment l'appeler comme ça dans ses pensées – les yeux écarquillés.

-Je t'aime.

Jackson ne savait pas comment réagirait Stiles mais peu lui importait, s'il venait à mourir demain, il ne voulait en aucuns cas regretter de ne pas avoir montrer la force de ses sentiments au brun.

Le cœur du plus âgé fit une embardée et il se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Jackson. Il prit alors le visage du plus petit entre ses mains et vint apposer doucement ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Il se recula en souriant faiblement, les joues rouges, le cœur rapide.

-Je... Je t'aime aussi Jackson.

Ils s'embrassèrent chastement avant d'approfondir. Stiles se recula avant d'arriver au point de non-retour. Les bras tendus et les mains posées sur les épaules de Jackson. Il essayait de reprendre son souffle.

-Je ferai tout en mon pouvoir pour que nous partions d'ici sain et sauf tous les deux. Je trouverai une faille pour détruire la famille Alphas, je suis à l'intérieur maintenant. Un des plus importants. Je ferai attention, je te le promets. Et toi, promets-moi que tu seras prudent aussi.

-J'ai toujours été prudent Stiles, tu peux compter sur moi.

Stiles se leva après que Jackson ait pris la parole. Il tendit une main au plus jeune pour le relever.

-Je t'aime. Fais attention à toi, ne laisse plus ce con de Deucalion te manipuler.

-Personne ne parle coréen ici, pour l'instant. Mais soyons prudent, on ne sait jamais, dit le brun avant de faire une légère pause pour reprendre après. Je dois y aller, j'ai du travail à faire avec Mr. Alphas. Je t'aime.

Le brun embrassa une dernière fois le blond avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce. Le blond répondit précipitamment au petit baiser avant de regarder son amour partir, le cœur serrait d'inquiétude. Finalement, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Jackson se dirigea vers le bureau du frère de Deucalion et reçu non pas une, mais deux missions dont l'une consistait à anéantir une filière d'une des grandes familles mafieuses en conflit avec les Alphas.

~ Un Besoin de Liberté ~

[Deux mois plus tard]

Jackson tuait, traquait, torturait au nom des Alphas si bien qu'il remontait lentement dans l'estime du patron qui commençait à comprendre la véritable valeur de son meilleur guerrier. En deux mois, le blond avait déjà réduit à néant une famille de mafieux influente sans laisser aucunes traces de son passage si bien qu'il fut surnommé « l'ombre ». Aucunes personnes l'ayant aperçu ne survivait assez longtemps pour que une description du tueur ne soit faite. Bien sûr, il lui arrivait de commettre certaines erreurs qu'il s'empressait de réparer avant que son identité ne soit révélée ou que la famille Alphas ne soit en danger.

Cependant, malgré son détachement de ses actes cruels et sanglants, l'aura du blond prit rapidement une teinte noire charbon et son visage n'exprimait plus qu'une absence continuelle comme s'il n'avait plus d'intérêts à s'intéresser au monde qui l'entourait. Cependant, son aura tirait quelquefois vers le bleu-tristesse, le noisette-fatigue et, en présence de son petit-ami, le pourpre-amour. Les couleurs semblaient se mélanger au noir mais étaient bien présentes si Stiles y prêtait attention, et il le faisait toujours.

Quelques fois, après une de ses missions nocturnes fatigantes, le blond rendait visite à son amour en passant par l'extérieur, grimpant la façade menant au troisième étage avec facilité malgré le peu de prises disponibles.

Ce soir-là, Jackson avait eut un mal fou à se hisser jusqu'à la fenêtre de l'élu de son cœur à cause de ses nombreuses blessures dont les plus récente s: une balle plus petite qu'un ongle plantée dans l'épaule, des bleus de la taille d'un œuf de poule un peu partout sur le corps et une longue entaille sur l'avant bras droit qu'il s'était prit en mission avec Stiles et Deucalion. Il avait dû retirer la balle lui-même et se soigner sans l'aide de personne car, personne n'avait été au courant sauf Scott. Mais celui-ci avait préféré engueuler Stiles pour son acte inconscient, ignorant le jeune garde du corps à l'épaule sanguinolente car, après tout, c'était son job non ? Se prendre les coups à la place des personnes importantes. Par contre, lorsque le patron fut blessé à l'arme blanche, bien que superficiellement, Jackson s'était fait sévèrement réprimandé et congédié dans sa chambre. Loin d'être touché par la colère des deux mafieux, le jeune homme s'était glissé hors de sa chambre et avait, comme à son habitude, rejoins la chambre de Chinhae non sans grogner de douleur à chaque mouvement trop brusque de son bras blessé.

Dès qu'il eut poser le pied sur le sol de la chambre du brun, celui-ci lui sauta presque au cou et le noya de paroles incompréhensibles pour le cerveau épuisé du tueur.

-Je sais ce qui cloche avec l'aura de Mr. Alphas, chuchota-t-il à peine Jackson entré dans la chambre. Il n'y a que des sentiments positifs ou neutres. En huit mois, il n'a jamais eu aucun sentiments négatifs, ce qui n'est humainement pas possible. Je l'ai remarqué hier quand nous nous somme fait attaquer. Quand il s'est fait blesser, la douleur n'est pas apparu dans son aura.

Cette inattention de la part de Stiles lui avait valu un coquard et il s'était fait engueuler par Scott qui devait le protéger. Puis il s'était fait crier dessus par Deucalion qui lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le perdre. Mr. Alphas l'avait frappé pour la première fois hier. Il avait eut la joue rouge pendant une bonne demi-heure.

Le brun espérait que le blond n'allait pas le réprimander aussi, surtout que ce dernier avait été dans un pire état.

-Attends attends... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Que Deucalion est une espèce d'extra-terrestre sans sentiments ?

Épuisé, Jackson se laissa tomber sur le lit et passa sa main sur son visage pâle non sans un long soupir. Sur ces mots, Stiles pouffa devant la stupidité du plus jeune. Il se retint assez pour ne pas exploser de rire et dès qu'il eut repris son calme, il répondit tout en chuchotant au blond :

-Non, tu as bien vu qu'il avait très mal à cause du couteau. C'était écrit sur son visage. Il doit avoir une explication rationnelle derrière cette exploit. Peut-être que c'est une invention des scientifiques à la demande de Mr. Alphas. Je n'en sais rien mais j'ai encore le temps de découvrir quoi ou dans le pire des cas, je lui demanderai moi-même.

Stiles savait qu'à l'instant où il avait prononcé sa dernière phrase que Jackson n'allait pas être d'accord avec lui mais le plus âgé ne donnait pas le choix au plus jeune. Il fallait qu'il découvre ce qui se tramait derrière cette aura sinon il ne serait jamais tranquille avec lui-même.

-Ça ne me semble pas impossible. Qui sait ce que ces savants fous sont capable de faire ? Mais il est hors de question que tu te mette dans une situation aussi dangereuse !

Stiles préféra changer de sujet au lieu de se disputer sur un sujet qui allait les conduire sur une boucle sans fin.

-Oh et puis de ce que je t'ai raconté la dernière fois. Les Gandino ont compris mon message. Ils sont d'accord pour nous aider à renverser les Alphas. Bien sûr, il faudra faire attention que ça nous retombe pas dessus et qu'ils nous prennent pas dans leur camp. Notre prochain rendez-vous avec eux est dans deux semaines. Tu connais les heures de changement des gardes, je leurs dis quand et de quel côté de la bâtisse ils devront attaquer ?

Stiles laissa finalement la parole à Jackson, ravie que leur plan de fuite prenne forme peu à peu.

-Les Gandino?

Le blond se souvenait avoir vaguement aperçut l'un des membres de cette familles bien moins populaire que les Alphas, ce qui devait être la raison pour laquelle Jackson n'avait pas reçu l'ordre de les tués.

\- Attends, attends... Tu veux qu'on s'échappe d'ici pour retourner dans le même genre de situation avec une autre famille ? Stiles, c'est trop dangereux.

Le jeune homme croisa ses bras sur son torse, les sourcils froncés. Son cerveau fatigué avait un peu de mal à suivre le plan du brun mais il lui faisait confiance. Il soupira alors et décroisa les bras.

-Mais non, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec eux. Juste qu'il faut faire attention qu'ils ne nous prennent pas avec eux quand ils en auront terminé avec les Alphas.

-Cette attaque révélera forcément nos qualités aux Gandino Chinny. Ils feront tout pour nous garder auprès d'eux. Ta capacité à repérer les aura est précieuse et la mienne... Tout simplement dangereuse.

Jackson soupira face au regard de Stiles.

-J'espère que tu as un plan plus élaboré que ça. Et pour info, je ne suis pas garde, je suis un assassin. Mais effectivement, j'ai les oreilles qui traînent un peu partout en ce moment et je pense pouvoir donner un coup de main.

Jackson réfléchit un instant, recherchant dans sa mémoire trop lente le souvenir du planning de garde de ces prochaines semaines.

-Vers 3h du matin les gardes de nuit commencent à piquer un somme mais ça m'étonnerait que ça puisse réellement nous aider à moins que quelqu'un de l'intérieur ne les neutralises sans leur laisser le temps d'avertir les autres habitants du manoir qu'un traître traîne dans les couloirs. Et je pense être le plus qualifié pour cette tâche.

-Mon plan est très bien Jackson ne t'inquiètes pas. Puis j'aurai tout le temps de le modifier. Dans deux semaines, il recevront le message, dans un mois et demi, ils nous affirmeront qu'ils ont compris et dans quatre mois nous leur donnerons le feu-vert pour attaquer les Alphas. Plus que quatre mois à attendre Jackson, plus que quatre mois.

Le brun posa son front contre celui du blond à ses dernières paroles. Il inspira l'odeur du plus jeune. Elle avait quelque peu changé mais elle était toujours aussi rassurante.

-Le jour de l'attaque, je m'enfermerai dans cette chambre, d'accord. Dès que le combat fera rage à l'intérieur, tu viendras me chercher par la fenêtre et nous nous éclipserons

Stiles décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter de parler et de passer le peu de moment qu'il avait avec Jackson correctement. Il embrassa doucement les lèvres du plus jeune, avant de mordiller la lèvre inférieur pour que le blond entrouvre la bouche. Il joignit sa langue à sa jumelle et il approfondit le baiser. Il poussa le plus jeune sur le lit et retourna l'embrasser.

Après un long moment d'attouchement, ils finirent par venir tous les deux dans leurs pantalons. Stiles, se fichant de se sentir sale, prit Jackson dans ses bras et enfouit la tête blonde dans son cou. Il caressa le dos du plus jeune tout en somnolant de bien-être.

[Trois mois plus tard]

Il ne restait qu'un pauvre petit mois avant leur fuite et Stiles n'avait toujours pas trouvé le secret de Deucalion Alphas. Il était toujours hargneux ses temps-ci que Deucalion lui avait même demandé qu'il se repose le jour d'une affaire importante. Heureusement pour lui le chef de la famille n'avait rien compris de la situation, il avait mit ça sur le compte du manque de Jackson. Deucalion avait même promit à Stiles qu'il lui laisserait une après-midi entière avec le blond si il se reprenait.

La nouvelle avait bien évidemment ravie Stiles. Le brun avait alors essayé de relativiser et de se dire qu'il avait encore le temps de trouver ce fichu secret.

Le Coréen s'en voulait car les peu de moments qu'il passait avec Jackson en cachette, il avait été d'une humeur exécrable et n'avait même pas laissé le blond le toucher. Il avait été débile et le pire dans tout ça c'est que Jackson venait quand même le voir.

Stiles tournait en rond dans sa chambre et il s'énervait encore plus en se rendant compte de son comportement envers celui qu'il aimait. Alors il prit tout ce qui lui passait sous la main et il les balança partout. Sa chambre était désormais un dépotoir et le Coréen avait du mal à ne pas marcher sur quelque chose.

Il sortit de cette pièce et claqua la porte. Deucalion était de retour et le brun avait légèrement peur de la réaction du maître de la maison. Mais malgré cela, Stiles se sentait beaucoup plus détendu.

« -Stiles, mon garçon. Comment vas-tu ? »

« -Bien mieux. »

Stiles fit signe à Jackson qui était juste derrière Mr. Alphas de ne pas venir le voir ce soir, car il ne voulait pas que ce dernier trouve sa chambre totalement sens-dessous-dessous. Il devait d'abord la nettoyer et après il devait se faire pardonner par le plus jeune.

~ Un Besoin de Liberté ~

Aujourd'hui, le jeune rouquin avait eut pour mission de suivre le patron dans ses moindres faits et gestes car celui-ci soupçonnait l'existence d'un traître parmi la « famille » et avait donc peur de se faire attaquer dans sa propre demeure. Tout d'abord, cette nouvelle avait effrayé le garçon qui s'était finalement détendu lorsque l'homme d'affaire avait énoncer les noms des suspects qui lui étaient tous plus ou moins inconnus.

Tout naturellement, le jeune garde du corps accompagna son patron lorsque celui-ci décida de rendre visite à son « bien le plus précieux » et se posta derrière l'homme lorsque Stiles sortit de sa chambre en claquant la porte. Le regard dur du blond entra en contact avec celui de son amant et il lui fit comprendre que les deux hommes auront une petite discussion plus tard.

Il comprit le message que souhaitait lui faire passer le brun et son cœur se serra tandis que ses yeux vert d'eau exprimèrent sa douleur.

Stiles pinça ses lèvres quand il vit la tristesse et la douleur apparaître dans l'aura de Jackson. Il voulut lui faire signe que tout allait bien quand Deucalion se retourna pour jeter un coup d'oeil au blond. Pendant ce laps de temps, le brun reprit un visage neutre et sérieux.

« - Finalement, j'ai décalé la réunion d'aujourd'hui et je me suis occupé d'une autre affaire. Je suis sûr que Jackson te racontera tout ça quand vous vous verrez. »

Stiles leva un sourcil pour montrer son incompréhension, alors que son cœur battait la chamade de peur que le maître des lieux ait découvert les rendez-vous secrets que les deux Coréens partageaient ensemble, à peu près tous les soirs.

« - Tu as déjà oublié ? Demanda Deucalion en rigolant. Je t'avais promis que tu pourrais passer du temps avec Jackson si tu allais mieux. Demain, vous pourrez vous voir toute la journée. Et si vous me donnez satisfaction, tous les deux, surtout lors de cette réunion importante qui aura lieu dans trois jours, vous pourrez vous voir toutes les semaines pendant vos temps libres, n'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle ? »

Le brun hocha la tête. Deucalion congédia Jackson tandis qu'il demandait au plus grand de l'accompagner. Ils parlèrent un moment de la réunion et ce n'est qu'après vingt-et-une heure que Stiles put regagner sa chambre, totalement lessivé. Mais, il avait oublié qu'il avait complètement saccagé la pièce. Alors il se baissa et commença à ramasser ce qui n'était pas casser et à les mettre sur le lit. Ce qui n'était pas récupérable était mis dans un coin. Une fois le tout trié, le Coréen débarrassa son lit de tout ce qui avait dessus pour aller les ranger.

Il se coucha finalement très tard dans la nuit mais avant ça, il avait regardait par sa fenêtre ouverte, par habitude.

[Le lendemain]

Stiles n'avait pu dormir que quelques heures seulement. Il savait bien que c'était à cause du mal qu'il avait fait à Jackson et aussi de sa non-découverte du secret de l'Américain. Le brun s'en alla quérir Jessica, une des femmes de ménage de la demeure. C'était une femme très sympathique et Stiles aimait bien parler avec elle. Il lui demanda un coup de main pour sa chambre.

Une fois fait, il prit un petit déjeuné bienvenue. Puis dès qu'il jugea que l'heure était potable, il alla jusqu'à la chambre de Jackson. Il attendit un moment avant de frapper, stressé. Il souffla un bon coup et se reprit. Il toqua à la porte quatre fois et attendit un moment. Il entra finalement dans la pièce qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des mois.

Le jeune Coréen était allongé sur le lit et le brun s'assit au bord du meuble. Il enleva ses chaussures le plus délicatement possible et s'allongea à côté de Jackson. Stiles fit en sorte de frôler, seulement, le corps de l'autre, de peur que le plus jeune le repousse.

Il n'avait en aucun cas le droit d'en vouloir au plus petit si il le faisait car le brun l'avait fait pendant à peu près une semaine. Il avait bien remarqué que le blond ne dormait pas réellement alors il prit la parole :

-Désolé pour hier, Jackson. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Sache que je t'aime toujours et que je t'aimerai toujours. Cette dernière semaine, je n'ai fait que te repousser mais ce n'était pas contre toi. Juste que que je m'en voulais d'être aussi... Aussi perdu et le pire c'est que je t'ai blessé. Toi, la personne que je veux protéger. Et, et en ne voulant pas t'inquiéter, avec mon comportement de débile, j'ai dû faire l'inverse. Je suis désolé Jackson.

-Stiles. C'est pas vraiment le moment de…

Jackson passa sa main dans sa chevelure couverte de sang et soupira longuement, le cœur lourd.

-J'ai passé une sale nuit à ce que tu peux voir. On parlera de ce que tu veux mais pour le moment je veux juste dormir. Ennis m'a donner une mission de dernières minute et ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

Habituellement, Jackson arrivait toujours à trouver une petite réserve d'énergie pour passer du temps avecStiles mais, cette fois-ci, la tournure des événements avait achever le peu d'énergie du blond. Son aura virait du noir charbon au blanc en passant par le bleu et un mélange de noisette et de jade.

-Je nous ai vu Stiles... Quand nous étions enfants... Je nous ai vu dans ces deux petits garçons endormis. Le plus jeune devait certainement avoir fait un cauchemars et son frère l'enlaçait pour le rassurer... Ils sont morts. Par ma faute. Leur visages... Si innocents... Ils étaient là au mauvais moment et au mauvais endroit. Ils n'ont pas choisi leur destin. Comme nous…

Stiles écouta les mots durs du blond et il prit, dès que le silence s'installa dans la pièce, le plus jeune dans ses bras en le serrant fort mais sans lui faire mal. Il lui caressa le dos le plus doucement possible tout en parlant au creux de son oreille :

-Ça va aller, ça va aller, chuchota-t-il tout en les faisant allonger. Je suis là et je ne te quitte pas. Je reste avec toi, tu peux dormir tranquille, je veille sur toi.

Stiles continua de répéter ces paroles et de caresser Jackson jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'enfonce dans un sommeil lourd. Le brun desserra légèrement son emprise et se positionna plus confortablement. Sa cravate et sa veste le gêné mais il n'allait pas lâcher le blond car il lui avait promis qu'il resterait.

Stiles était en colère contre les Alphas qui lui avaient promis que le plus jeune ne ferait en aucun cas ce pourquoi il avait été élevé. Mais bien sûr, il en était autrement. Et maintenant, ils l'obligeaient à faire des choses horribles. Le brun en avait bien eu conscience avant mais voir Jackson aussi dévasté lui donnait envie de faire quelque chose de stupide et de surtout dangereux. Le mieux qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de rester auprès du plus jeune.

Il ne savait pas vraiment le temps qu'il avait passé dans la chambre du blond et aussi depuis combien de temps il était en train de somnoler, Jackson dans ses bras, mais il émergea lentement quand il entendit un coup à la porte. Sans vraiment y faire attention, Stiles serra légèrement le blond. Sauf que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et le plus âgé se redressa sur le lit au ralenti, les deux mains toujours sur le corps du plus jeune.

Le brun avait toujours eu le sommeil léger quand il dormait avec Jackson car il savait que si ils se faisaient prendre, c'était une punition horrible pour le blond. Alors au moindre bruit, Stiles se réveillait pour cacher un peu plus le plus jeune. Le lendemain, il raccompagnait toujours Jackson dans sa chambre. C'était assez facile pour des enfants qui savaient déverrouiller une porte avec le minimum. Stiles avait toujours trouvé ça étrange d'enfermer des enfants alors qu'ils avaient appris à s'extraire du pièce verrouillée.

Le plus âgé vit une silhouette dans l'entrebâillement de la porte mais n'arrivait pas à distinguer les traits du visage. L'aura lui informa juste que ce n'était pas Deucalion car il y avait quelques sentiments négatifs.

-Vous voulez quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il en coréen oubliant que personne ne pouvait le comprendre à part celui qui dormait à côté de lui.

« -Tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Personne ne vous demande, je venais juste vérifier où vous étiez. » Essaya de rassurer Scott qui referma la porte de la chambre.

Stiles cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se replacer auprès du blond. Ce ne fut qu'en fin d'après-midi que Jackson entra en phase de sommeil léger. Il y avait eu à un moment donné dans la journée où le sommeil du blond avait été agité mais le brun avait réussit à calmer le plus jeune avant que celui-ci ne se réveille. Stiles se mit à caresser Jackson dans le dos, le temps qu'il émerge complètement de son sommeil.

~ Un Besoin de Liberté ~

[Dans un rêve.]

Il rêva cette nuit là. Lui et Chinhae se retrouvait dans l'hôpital au milieu des enfants qui, avec un peu plus d'attention, semblaient tous morts d'une façon plus ou moins atroce. Un petit garçon que Jackson reconnu comme étant Hyun s'avança et plongea son regard vide et vitreux dans celui de son aîné, le visage exprimant une horreur qui ne s'effacera jamais.

\- Vous nous avez abandonnés. Vous nous avez tués.

-Quoi ? Non... Hyun... Que vous arrive t-il ?

\- Vous nous avez abandonnés. Abandonnés avec eux.

Soudain, sa vision se brouilla et le Coréen se retrouva projeté dans le lit de la demeure des Alphas. Tout semblait calme, trop calme pour son ouïe pouvant percevoir les battements du cœur de son voisin de chambre. Jackson se redressa alors et remarqua qu'il était propre et habillé comme un jour de mission. Intrigué, le blond sortit de la chambre et resta sous le choc devant les couloirs maculés de sang et de cadavres. Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, Jackson continua son chemin jusqu'à la chambre de son petit-ami qu'il retrouva dans son état actuel: propre et bien rangée mais complètement vide. Angoissé, le jeune homme courut dans le sens inverse et sortit de la demeure de son patron, se figeant en se retrouvant nez à nez avec la version enfant de son amour qui le fixait avec intensité.

-Stiles… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi tout le monde est mort ?

L'illusion du brun ne prononça pas un mot et prit lentement les traits du mafieux sous les yeux ébahis du blond qui serrant les poings, tremblant de colère.

-Vous !

\- Bon garçon. Tu es un bon garçon Jackson. Laisse-toi faire et tout ira bien.

Fou de rage, le regard de Jackson se mit à luire et le visage du vieux se décomposa sous la douleur. Tandis que le corps de l'homme sans vie se mettait à tomber, celui-ci reprit les traits doux de son petit-ami et le Coréen poussa un cris, son cœur ratant un battement.

-Non !

[Retour à la réalité.]

Jackson sortit subitement du sommeil, le cœur galopant dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle, le visage pâle. Il regarda autour de lui comme pour chercher un danger mais ne trouva qu'un Stiles inquiet et visiblement crevé. Une larme de soulagement coula sur la joue du beau blond qui enlaça son amant avec passion, encore traumatisé par son cauchemars.

-Stiles... Tu es vivant…

Jackson se réveilla d'un cauchemar et se redressa. Stiles le serra contre lui dès qu'il vit une larme couler sur la joue du plus petit. Ce dernier semblait avoir fait un rêve où il devait sans doute être mort. Il le rassura en lui répétant qu'il était vivant et que ça n'allait pas changer. Le brun se rendit alors compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à stresser pour la fin du mois et il se sentit encore plus coupable d'avoir était distant avec le plus jeune.

-Je suis désolé Jackson. Il faut que tu tiennes bon pour nous. Dans un mois, ce sera terminé... Tu n'auras plus à tuer qui que ce soit et tu pourras vivre une vie normal, sans quelqu'un pour te menacer, pour te donner des ordres, pour te faire du mal. Plus qu'un mois, Jackson. S'il te plaît, tiens jusque là.

Il ne leur restait que très peu de temps à passer ensemble, enfin du temps autorisé par le patron. Stiles savait que si la réunion qui aura lieu dans deux jours est un succès, il pourra passer plus de temps avec son amour mais cela voudra dire aussi le recul d'au moins trois mois de leur fuite. Le brun savait exactement ce qu'il avait à faire. Puis il pouvait se consoler en sachant qu'il verrait tout de même le blond « illégalement » la nuit.

[Deux jours plus tard, réunion en ville]

Stiles était assit à la droite de Deucalion et il ne faisait qu'observer les individus en face de lui, faisant partie de la famille Héqulise. Le Coréen n'était plus trop certain du débouché de cette réunion. Si il la faisait échouer, il pourra s'enfuir dans un mois avec Jackson mais il avait surpris les frères Alphas parler d'envoyer le jeune coréen tuer les Héqulise si la réunion foirait. Si il la faisait réussir, la fuite reculerait. Sauf que le brun devait prendre en compte que plus ils passaient du temps avec les Alphas, plus Jackson devra tuer. Ce qui était un point positif, si il en est, c'était que les Héqulise n'avait en son sein aucun enfant de moins de seize ans. Certes ce serait une épreuve pour Jackson mais pas aussi terrible que de trop jeunes enfants.

Cependant, Stiles n'arrivait pas à choisir car il savait que le sentiment de culpabilité le minerait et qu'il ne sera plus capable de regarder Jackson en face, même si ce dernier avait fait pire que lui car il n'avait pas le choix, et il ne pourra plus se regarder dans un miroir.

Le brun devait choisir ou trouver une solution dans les cinq minutes qui venaient sinon Mr. Alphas se tournerait vers lui et se doutera de quelque chose d'étrange. Alors, Stiles fit la chose la plus stupide, il regarda le plus discrètement possible pas la fenêtre de cette immeuble. Il vit alors des centaines de tâches en contrebas. Des centaines de personnes qui marchaient dans les rues bondées. Beaucoup trop d'auras, beaucoup trop d'informations. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il en voyait autant.

Dès qu'il sentit un mal de tête pointer le bout de son nez, il se concentra à nouveau sur la famille Héqulise.

« - Certes, votre proposition est tout à fait acceptable. J'aimerai avoir l'avis de mon assistant avant de signer ce papier. » Dit Alphas avant de se tourner vers Stiles.

Il lui lançait un regard qui se voulait interrogateur et agacé. LAaméricain ne pouvait pas voir la couleur des yeux de Stiles derrière les lentilles de couleur noire. Le Coréen fit semblant de s'évanouir et il tomba sur Deucalion. Il entendit très clairement des hoquets de surprise de la part de la famille Héqulise mais aussi de la part de son employeur.

Il fut confié à Scottet le brun fit l'évanoui le mieux qu'il pouvait. Il entendit Mr. Alphas s'excuser et les Héqulise s'énerver. Ça allait être la deuxième fois que leur réunion était décalé. Stiles se retint de sourire quand il comprit que l'autre famille ne voulait plus signer d'accord avec les Alphas avant un long moment.

Le brun en déduit que Deucalion ne pouvait en aucun cas envoyer Jackson en mission d'assassinat car l'accord pourrait toujours se tenir mais il fallait compter des mois avant que cela n'arrive, et les deux Coréens seront déjà parti depuis longtemps.

Stiles sentit Scott l'attacher à l'arrière de la voiture. Le Coréen fit en sorte que sa tête tombe contre la fenêtre pour entrouvrir légèrement les yeux pendant le voyage et avoir toujours les yeux rouges à l'arrivée. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à être autant épuisé par les centaines d'auras qu'il avait vu en bas de l'immeuble. Alors il s'évanouit réellement après dix minutes de voiture.

Quand Stiles se réveilla, il était dans son lit chez les Alphas. Il aperçut Deucalion assit sur une chaise, des papiers à la main. Le Coréen grimaça sous son mal de tête horrible quand il essaya de se redresser.

« - Te voilà enfin réveiller, dit Deucalion trop doucement. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Tu dois être surpris de ne pas voir Jackson à tes côtés mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il pourra venir te voir dès que j'aurai quitté ta chambre. »

Stiles hocha la tête et regretta tout de suite son geste.

« -Je ne comprends pas vraiment ton évanouissement alors que tu as vu que très peu d'auras hier. »

« -Hier ? »

« - Oui, tu dors depuis maintenant dix heures. Un médecin est venu vérifier ton état et Scott a retiré tes lentilles pour éviter une infection. J'ai également contacté le laboratoire dans lequel vous avez grandi Jackson et toi. »

Sur ces mots, Stiles frissonna et attendit avec presque impatience la suite.

« -Ils m'ont dit qu'ils n'avaient que très peu d'informations là-dessus car cela t'est arrivé qu'une seule fois. Malgré mes rapports réguliers que je fais sur toi, ils n'ont pas trouvé la raison. Sais-tu pourquoi ? »

Le brun mit de côté le fait que Mr. Alphas et le laboratoire étaient toujours en contact, cela lui servirait plus tard.

« -Je pense que c'est du surmenage. »

« -Mais tes yeux étaient rouges. »

« -Alors je n'en sais pas plus que vous. » Conclut Stiles.

Deucalion sembla réfléchir et finalement il trouva normal que le jeune Coréen n'en sache pas plus sur ses pouvoirs. Il quitta la pièce après lui avoir dit qu'il fera parvenir à Jackson qu'il pouvait venir voir le brun.

Le blond avait passé les dix prochaines heures à rôder autour de la porte de chambre de son amant, l'air impassible mais le regard trahissant son inquiétude. Quelque soit ses plans, Stiles était aller trop loin et avait mit sa santé en danger et ça avait le don d'énerver le jeune Coréen qui attendait le rétablissement du brun avec impatience, comptant lui faire la morale. Jackson pu enfin entrer dans la chambre et attendit que les battements de cœur du patron s'éloignent pour braquer son regard sur Stiles, le visage soudain tiré par l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension qu'il ressentait.

-Tu m'expliques ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête ? Tu es conscient que ce que tu as fais est grave et aurait bien pu te tuer ?

Le beau jeune homme bouillonnait de rage mais son visage s'adoucit et il s'assit sur le bord du lit de son petit-ami, prenant celui-ci dans ses bras, ce qui fit grimacer Stiles sous la douleur. Le brun marmonna quelque chose dans l'épaule de Jackson qui se recula sans avoir entendu les paroles du plus âgé

-Ne refais plus jamais ça tu m'entends ?

Il recula un peu et un sourire finit par venir illuminer son visage de beau gosse craquant, lui donnant un petit côté enfantin.

-Mais bravo pour ta performance digne d'un acteur. J'aurais presque pu y croire si je n'avais pas la capacité d'entendre ton cœur. Mais après tu as continué à regarder à travers la vitre de la voiture et tu es tombé dans les pommes. Ne refais plus jamais ça!

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Jackson, je n'aurais plus à refaire ça. C'est beaucoup plus douloureux que je le pensais, dit le brun en grimaçant légèrement car il venait de se repositionner. Puis mon pouvoir ne peut pas me tuer, une confirmation de ces satanés scientifiques. Puis si je ne l'avais pas fait tu aurais dû tuer cette famille de plus d'une soixantaine de personne. C'est une des plus nombreuses des familles mafieuses de l'état, je ne voulais pas que tu subisses cette charge en plus, expliqua le coréen en souriant. Au moins comme ça, j'ai gagné des jours de congés, essaya de plaisanter Stiles.

[Trois jours plus tard]

Stiles avait enfin reçu l'autorisation du médecin à quitter le lit et à reprendre ses activités, ce qui fut un soulagement pour le brun. Il n'avait, certes, pas perdu son temps car il avait lu non-stop pendant ces trois jours, mais rester cloîtrer au lit n'était pas une de ses activités préférées.

Il devait en ce moment-même aller voir Deucalion pour quelque chose de privé. Cela avait bien fait froncer les sourcils au brun mais il n'avait pas le choix et il était venu le voir.

Stiles avait fait de multiples suppositions. Peut-être que Jackson avait fait une connerie alors Mr. Alphas voulait mettre en pratique sa menace, soit il avait découvert qu'ils préparaient quelque chose. Dans son for intérieur, le brun priait pour que ce soit la première hypothèse car elle était beaucoup moins catastrophique que la deuxième.

« -Vous m'avez appelé, dit Stiles en entrant dans le bureau du patron. »

Ce dernier commença à lui expliquer qu'il avait envoyé son sang quand il était évanouis aux laboratoire. Stiles avait été scandalisé mais n'avait rien montré car cela n'allait rien arranger. D'après les résultats des scientifiques, sa perte de connaissance était dû à une surdose d'informations à 83% et à un surmenage de 17%. Le brun ne comprenait pas vraiment comment ce pourcentage avait été fait mais il pâlit légèrement quand il entendit Deucalion lui annoncer que Jackson allait être puni :

« -Mais pourquoi ? S'affola Stiles. »

« -Car tu as fait en sorte d'annuler la réunion et que tu m'as menti. Nous allons remettre le masque que les scientifiques nous avaient fourni, pendant deux semaines sur Jackson. La prochaine fois, tu réfléchiras mieux à tes actes. »

« -Nan, s'il vous plaît, je vous promets de ne plus le faire... Supplia le Coréen alors que Scott le tirait hors de la pièce.

Il se faisait emmener dans la chambre de Jackson où ce dernier était en train d'attendre quelque chose.

-Que... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

La surprise s'était lu dans le regard du blond. Scott avait des lunettes opaques pour la première fois et trois hommes de mains de Deucalion entrèrent avec le masque et le gaz, des lunettes opaques sur le nez. Stiles sentit un couteau contre son cou et il regarda impuissant Jackson se laisser faire. Le brun n'arrêtait pas de demander aux autres d'arrêter et de s'excuser auprès du blond.

Dès que le plus jeune retomba dans son état vide, Scott et les autres quittèrent la pièce sans menacer de tuer Jackson si Stiles se permettait de retirer le masque. Le Coréen remarqua qu'il lui serait impossible de le faire car il y avait une sorte de cadenas.

Le brun s'approcha du lit et revit cette aura vide autour de Jackson. Il se mit alors à pleurer tout en tombant à côté du lit.


	6. Epilogue

La liste des couleurs/émotions :

Ambre : calme/apaisé

Argent : fier

Azur : découragé

beige : concentré

blanc : douleur bleu : tristesse

bordeaux : honte/embarassement

brune : négatif/pessimiste

cuivrée : plaisir malsain

cyan : indécis

émeraude : jalousie

framboise : méfiant

fuchsia : curieux

gris clair : sommeil léger/phase de réveil

gris foncé : sommeil profond.

indigo : mécontent

jade : tracassé

jaune : peur

lavande : ennuyé

lilas : hypocrisie

magenta : déçu

marron : impuissance

mauve : dégoût

noir : mensonge

noisette : fatigué/somnolence

dorée : heureux

orange : chaleur

platine : confiance

pourpre : coupable

rose : aimant

rouge : colère

saphir : choqué/surpris

sépia : déprime

turquoise : incompréhension

vert d'eau : espoir

vert kaki : nervosité

vert pomme : courage

vert anis : optimiste/positif

violet : impatience

* * *

Épilogue

En plus du masque à gaz, un étrange liquide légèrement bleuté était régulièrement injecté dans le cou du garçon qui frissonnait comme simple réaction à l'injection.

Le délai de la punition étant dépassé, Deucalion ordonna à une équipe protégée par les lunettes opaques de libérer le blond de son état comateux sans en informer Stiles. Persuadé d'avoir la situation en main, le patron assista au réveil de son souffre douleur d'un air impassible, supérieur mais, au fond, l'homme avait peur du pouvoir de ce « monstre ».

Dès que Jackson eut reprit conscience, Deucalion s'avança et parla d'une voix sereine, presque détaché.

\- « Ta punition est terminée. Si tu montre le moindre signe d'hostilité, nous serons ob... »

Soudain, le rouquin attrapa la main de son tortionnaire et celui-ci devint blanc comme un linge, la bouche ouverte dans un cris muet. Les hommes se précipitèrent sur le blond mais ils réagirent trop tard: l'homme tomba au sol, inconscient mais pas mort. L'un des garde s'apprêta à donna l'alerte aux renforts mais se fit rapidement tuer par le blond d'un simple coup bien placé sur le nez. Un homme attrapa les deux bras de Jackson qui ne prit même pas la peine de se débattre, dans un accès de rage, le jeune homme hurla et une onde de choc ébranla le bâtiment entier tandis que l'homme tombait au sol, raide mort. Épuisé et déboussolé, Jackson se maintient au mur pour ne pas tomber et observa l'espace d'une seconde son sang tomber sur le sol à grosses gouttes : il crachait littéralement du sang et ses poumons lui faisaient un mal de chien. Le regard embué par les larmes, le garçon se mit en route vers la chambre de son petit ami, en s'aidant du mur, et fut soulagé de le trouver dans celle-ci.

-Stiles... Faut ... Faut qu'on se taille.

Soudain, l'alarme incendie retentit dans le bâtiment et Jackson grimaça en jurant, prenant la main de son amant avant de le tirer de la pièce, galopant galopant le plus vite possible jusqu'à atteindre la sortie. Une fois dehors, le jeune homme se plia en deux et cracha du sang, le corps secoué par des spasmes tandis que son regard luisait d'un vert émeraude inhumain.

-Je peux tuer sans entrer en contact avec... avec le regard. Je peux... Nous sortir de là.

Stiles attrapa Jackson et fit en sorte de le porter sur son dos. Le brun était un homme de bureau mais il n'empêchait pas que ce dernier fasse des entraînements physiques, ce qui était fort conseillé lorsque l'on travaillait avec la mafia. Il y en avait eu des courses-poursuites en voitures et à pieds, des combats où Stiles n'avait pas pu se faire défendre par Scott, etc... Le poids du jeune était fort conséquent pour le brun qui était habitué à des charges moins lourdes, mais il se mit tout de même à courir, tout en insultant le plus jeune qui lui assurait qu'il pouvait courir.

Le brun entendit des pas derrière lui et il regarda aux alentours un endroit où se cacher. Mais c'était peine perdue puisque Jackson laissait des traces de sang derrière eux. Alors Stiles se souvint du trajet pour aller jusque chez les Gandino. Certes c'était risqué mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Le Coréen entra dans un bar et le traversa de tout son long avant de ressortir par l'arrière, il prit une ruelle étroite et entra dans un autre bâtiment. Il grimpa les escaliers avec effort et dû faire descendre Jackson pour qu'il monte de ses propres moyens, quand même aidé par Stiles. Ce dernier entra dans la salle non-fermée à clef et referma la porte dès que le blond fut à l'intérieur. Le brun ouvrit la fenêtre et vit les auras des hommes d'Alphas entrer dans le bâtiment, dont Scott. Il passa de l'autre côté de la fenêtre pour tomber sur les escaliers de secours. Il enjoignit Jackson à le suivre. Une fois en bas, ils entendirent les hommes d'Alphas qui les avaient repéré.

De nouveau Jackson sur le dos, Stiles courut jusqu'à un taxi et le fit prendre la direction de la maison des Ganbino. Avec hésitation, le taxi accepta. Après un quart d'heure de route, le taxi les fit descendre car il avait remarqué que des mafieux les suivaient. Sans payer, les deux Coréens s'enfuir dans des ruelles étroites pour que les Alphas délaissent leurs voitures.

Finalement, Stiles frappa cinq fois lentement à une porte d'un énorme immeuble. En fait, il était totalement aménagé pour être le quartier général des Ganbino. Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, l'homme âgé les fit entrer avant de sonner l'alerte d'une attaque imminente des Alphas.

Stiles continua son examen de Jackson qu'il avait commencé dans le taxi. Le brun savait qu'il ne pouvait pas guérir le plus jeune car tout cela était interne. Il demanda un fauteuil roulant, et avec surprise ils en avaient un. Il força Jackson à s'asseoir à l'intérieur et à se taire. Dès que la confrontation commença, Stiles en profita pour sortir ailleurs. Il vérifia qu'aucunes auras n'étaient à proximité et ils foncèrent vers le port qui était à proximité. Stiles paya deux tickets au bord d'un bateau en direction de l'Europe avec l'argent qu'il avait continuellement stocké dans les semelles de ses chaussures. Une fois à bord, ils se dirigèrent vers le cabine et le bateau partit cinq minutes après.

-Bon nous avons une semaine d'avance sur notre programme mais tu en as souffert, souffla Stiles en obligeant Jackson à s'allonger sur le lit. Toi, tu te reposes et tu guéri. C'est clair ?

~ Un Besoin de Liberté ~

Les mots de Chinhae résonnèrent dans le crâne du blond qui grogna, incapable de rester conscient plus longtemps.

Jackson perdit connaissance rapidement ce qui fit légèrement paniquer Stiles qui se reprit pour soigner du mieux qu'il pouvait le plus jeune. Puisant dans ses connaissances en médecine, il s'occupa de la fièvre montante de Jackson. Il ne pouvait faire que cela, à part veiller. Le brun surveillait l'aura du malade pendant plus d'une heure quand celle-ci prit une teinte gris clair avant que le gris du sommeil ne disparaisse complètement.

Stiles s'inquiéta quand Jackson toussa violemment tout en crachant du sang. Certes la quantité était moindre mais cela ne rassurait pas le plus âgé.

-On va où ? Demanda le blond une fois que sa toux se calma.

-En Angleterre, un des pays d'Europe où ils parlent anglais. Je ne vais pas te faire revivre une situation où tu ne comprends rien à la langue.

Stiles sourit au plus jeune et toucha le front pour s'assurer que la température avait baissée. Il pinça sa lèvre en ne constatant aucun changement.

-Tu dois te reposer Jackson, tu as une énorme fièvre, dit Stiles d'une voix très basse avant de refaire s'allonger le blond.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et attendit que le plus jeune retombe dans le sommeil. Après un long moment, Stiles se dit qu'il devait peut-être chercher de quoi manger. Mais avant ça, il inspecta ses vêtements pour regarder leur état. Sa veste était tâché du sang de Jackson mais pas la chemise.

Il sortit alors de la chambre, ferma la pièce à clef et chercha un endroit où il pourrait emporter de la nourriture pour Jackson et pour lui. Après vingt minutes de vagabondage, il trouva de quoi les sustenter. Stiles paya avec ses économies et repartit dans sa chambre le plus vite possible pour vérifier l'état de Jackson. Il n'avait été à aucun moment serein de savoir le plus jeune seul dans un état catastrophique.

Il ouvrit de nouveau la chambre pour trouver Jackson réveillé. Le Coréen se précipita vers le blond pour le rassurer et tâter à nouveau son front.

-Il faut que tu manges.

[Cinq jour plus tard]

Ils débarquèrent tous les deux sur le quai d'une ville d'Angleterre. Jackson allait beaucoup mieux mais Stiles l'avait quand même obligeait à prendre le fauteuil roulant, lui expliquant que cela allait être plus simple pour tous les deux. Le blond se laissa donc pousser, l'air boudeur tandis que les deux asiatiques entrèrent pour de bon sur une nouvelle terre inconnue où leur besoin de liberté sera sans doute assouvi...


End file.
